


Vindicate

by only_iKON7



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7
Summary: Synopsis:When unfeigned feelings surface, how do you conceal it? When you're consumed by your judgment, how will you get out from it? When your friendship is on the line, would you take the risk?Epilogue:When Junhoe tripped a little, Jinhwan finally wrapped him in his arms. Almost out of breath, they looked at each others' eyes..
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this was my first ever published Junhwan AU on my twitter account and since the first few chapters were composed of the "sns convo such as text msgs, twitter, etc", you'll read them in conversation format here too with an indicator whether they are text msgs or from Twitter posts. :)
> 
> Since i have organized and posted this on wattpad, I am posting here as well. First few chapters might confuse you because this was originally an "sns" interaction but hope you still enjoy and give lots of support for Junhwan stories!

(Text Message)

Nani: Have you read it? How was it?

Yoyo: I think it's good. But you really need to write about something else other than made up series

Nani: It's not a series

June: Learn from me (smirk) stop writing about boring stuff

Nani: Can I just kick this hoe out of this GC? I'm sick of him honestly

Yoyo: I also don't understand why we're friends with him

Nani: Uuuggh! You're not helping me

(Personal text)

June: Let's go out!

Nani: Ughh, I'm outside already? And why would I? You insulted my work just now

June: c'mon. a best friend should tell you the truth

Nani: So I'm a boring writer now? I'm cancelling you

June: (lol) At the café across the street in 5 mins

Nani: I hate you

At the café...

"Stop pouting. People might think your mom left you here." Junhoe greeted Jinhwan when he saw him sulking at the corner table in the café.

"What?!" Jinhwan straightened his back to face his best friend with furrowed eyebrows.

"You look like a kid who lost a candy", Junhoe laughed and finally took his seat.

"Stop it. I'm feeling down because MY best friend just described my precious work as "BORING" stuff." He said while crossing his arms. Junhoe imitates his gesture.

"Hey. I didn't mean it that way. Your story is good. It's just that, something's missing. It lacks emotions, you know. Love is about feelings. You either write about a dog's life or yours."

"How dare you! I didn't write about a dog's life!" Junhoe burst into laughter seeing how annoyed his best friend is.

"I'm sorry." He said in between his laughs.

"Ha ha so funny Koo Junhoe." Jinhwan rolled his eyes and Junhoe felt the irritation on his voice so he stopped laughing and suddenly became serious.

"I've always wanted to write a romance novel, you know. But it's just hard to write something you haven't experienced yet. Or even tried." Junhoe felt weird with the idea of Jinhwan writing about romance novel. He knew his best friend is a great writer and they both want to publish their own books someday – him publishing his poems, and Jinhwan as a novel author.

He knew Jinhwan since High school when they were both in the same journalism club. Their friendship blossomed because they shared the same passion. Along those years, Jinhwan never tried writing about romance or never even remembered him falling in love. His best friend is innocent, pure and is a very sentimental person.

"Why don't you try it?,"suprised by his own words. "Do you think I can do it?" Jinhwan looks at his bestfriend looking for assurance.

"Of course!" He unconsciously blurted out. He knew he needed to boost Jinhwan's confidence this time since he needed something to lighten up his mood. "I don't know how, where, and when to start it."

"I'm sure you'll figure that out."

The next day...

(Twitter)

Jinhwan: I need something to start writing

Comment – Yoyo: Do you want me to cook for you hyung?

June: How is that even relevant to this tweet?

Yoyo: Food will help his brain think you brainless

Jinhwan: I think I need some new set of friends (first)

(Text)

Nani: Juneya!

June: I thought you want to have new friends hyung?

Nani: (roll eyes) Ok bye

June: Just kidding! What is it?

Nani: I was at the cafeteria during my break and I saw a famous campus couple

June: You mean Bobby and Hanbin hyung?

Nani: How do you even know their names? Ooh! Don't tell me it's THE Bobby you talked about last time?

June: He's the only one who has a western name, so uhh yeah?

Nani: Oh! I really don't know them?

June: Then what about them?

Nani: If I want to write about romance, then I can maybe write about the love life of a famous campus couple for starters. It's pretty easy since we're in the same university and I can observe about them from afar. I'll just take some ideas how it is to be in a relationship.

June: How do u think it will help you? You'll just end up making a documentary lol.

Nani: I'll have a glimpse of love?? Maybe??

June: You know that's not gonna happen.

Nani: Oh and why is that?

June: I told u. Love is all about feelings, hyung.

Nani: Tell me then. You sound like someone with experience. Have you ever been in love??

June: Yes.

Nani: Oh, yeah? With who?

Nani: Juneya

June: You...

Nani: What?

June: I mean you. How about you?

Nani: Oh, u know it's not even a question to start with. Anyway, you can introduce me to Bobby since he knew you already. Right?

June: WHAT? NO!

Nani: C'mon Junhoe. It's not like you still have a crush on him or what.

June: Fine!

Nani! Thank you best friend!

June: Ughh

\--

(Text)

June: Bobby hyung?

Bobby: Oh Juneya!

June: Sorry to bother you but do you have some time later today?

Bobby: I think I don't have any plans today. Why?

June: Jinhwan hyung wants to meet you. Is that okay (with you)?

Bobby: Really? Sure! Why not.

June: you can bring Hanbin hyung too. I mean, if he wants to tag along.

Bobby: You mean, so he won't be jealous? Kkk

June: lol no. But that can happen too.

Bobby: Okay. See ya

June: Thanks, hyung.


	2. Chapter 2

Junhoe and Jinhwan was waiting at the café across the university which is also just a block away from their university. Jinhwan can't stop fidgeting while anxiously looking outside waiting for Bobby and Hanbin.

"Hyung, don't be nervous." Junhoe tapped his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"What if he doesn't want to do it? They might think I'm invading their personal lives." Jinhwan looked at him with a worried gaze.

"He won't. You will just tell them you want to write a novel about a relationship and that's it." Jinhwan nodded.

Not long after, Bobby and Hanbin entered the café. The four of them greeted each other with smiles and handshakes. Jinhwan awkwardly smiled at Hanbin, he didn't know how to address him. He knew Bobby is a year younger but he has no idea about Hanbin. So he is hesitant to either call him 'hyung' or not. Then, they all take their seats and ordered their drinks. An awkward silence enveloped them but Junhoe broke the ice.

"So, the reason we're here is that, we are both doing a project and we need some real life references for it." Junhoe lied. He knew Jinhwan can't bring the topic himself so he made something up.

"What kind of project?" Hanbin answered him full of anticipation. Junhoe thought that the couple might find it weird for them to ask help from a music and photography major when they're from literary arts.

"We need to write a romance novel. And we thought that writing about the famous couple's relationship is a great content." Junhoe explained.

"Haha! It feels like we're celebrities." Bobby jokingly said.

"Basically, you are campus celebrity couple. So... and I- I mean, we will just write about how you two meet, when did it all started, and that's it." Jinhwan interrupted carefully checking both their reactions.

Hanbin smiled. Jinhwan felt something seeing it. It's weird. He thought.

"That's fun! Being a subject of a story. Like in photography, you need a subject to take a good one. I'm in." Hanbin excitedly claimed then turned to Bobby waiting for the same answer.

"Then I'm in." Jinhwan looked at Junhoe with his eyes sparkling with so much joy. Junhoe thinks his best friend is cute when something excites him.

(Text)

Nani: Juneya! Thank you so much! I owe you one.

June: It's nothing hyung.

Nani: Can I ask Bobby's number? I just want to thank them.

June: Sure

Nani: Hi Bobby. This is Jinhwan. I asked for your number from Junhoe. Thank you for allowing us to write about your relationship. I know it's like we're invading your personal lives. But thank you really!

Bobby: Hello Jinhwan hyung. It's nothing. Hanbin wants to do it so it's really nothing. 😊

Nani: Thanks. So I'll see you tomorrow.

Bobby: See ya!

Jinhwan was supposed to meet Bobby at the cafeteria to discuss about how their love stpry started and figured he can start writing from there. But it's already been 10 mins and Bobby's nowhere to be found. After a while, he felt his phone buzzed.

(Text)

Bobby: Hyung, sorry. I got caught up here with my last subject. Hanbin is on his way there to meet you. Sorry again.

Jinhwan suddenly felt nervous reading the text. Hanbin is the one meeting him and not Bobby. He didn't know why he felt nervous. Is it because Hanbin was not that close to him yet unlike Bobby who's and approachable person compare to Hanbin who has a very intimidating aura. A few minutes after reading the text, Hanbin was standing in front of him.

"Hi hyung. Bobby texted me and told me he can't meet you so I came here instead." Hanbin said with a bright smile. Here's the weird feeling again, he thought. "Oh, it's okay. I'm sorry to bother you both." He answered back with an awkward smile. "I left something in the studio, can we talk there instead? And it's more private too." Hanbin emphasized. "Sure ". He felt more nervous.

There was silence on their way to photography major building and going to the 3rd floor where Hanbin's studio is. Jinhwan was pretending to text Junhoe which he decided to actually send one.

(Text)

Nani: I'm with Hanbin now. Bobby can't make it.

June: But why are you texting me? Aren't you supposed to discuss something??

Nani: Ya! This is so awkward that's why I'm texting you. You clueless, brat!

June: Relax! Stop overreacting. I am working out! Stop texting me.

They finally reached the studio. "Sorry I don't have something here to offer." Hanbin said not looking back at him while he was looking for something. "Oh no. I'm fine. I have eaten at the cafeteria anyway while waiting." A lie.

Hanbin: "Sit down hyung. Make yourself comfortable."

Jinan: "Ah, yeah. Thanks."

Hanbin: "So, what do you want me to tell you first?" He said smiling wide. Jinhwan secretly avoided eye contact with him. What's wrong with me. He said to himself.

Jinan: "Uuhm, w-where did you t-two meet?" he stuttered. He heard Hanbin chuckled while he was preparing his notebook to write everything down.

After almost one and a half hour, they ended up their talk session. Bobby fetched his boyfriend Hanbin and Jinhwan went to the dorm alone.

Twitter:

Jinani: I didn't know this can be interesting too.

Friday...

Text:

Hanbin: Hyung! When is our next session?

Jinhwan's eyes widened when he saw Hanbin texted him first. They exchanged numbers before they part ways last meeting. But he was not expecting Hanbin to text him first. He was the one supposed to adjust to the couple's schedule since he's the one asking a favor.

(Text)

Jinani: Hi Hanbin. Anytime you both are free. 😊

Hanbin: I'm free now. Bobby is busy again doing some finals project.

Jinani: I see. Sure. See you at 2'o clock.

Hanbin: Okay.

June: Hyung! Let's hang out. I'm exhausted from doing reports.

Nani: Sorry Juneya. I'm meeting Hanbin.

June: So you have a new best friend now?

Nani: Stop it! What are you talking about.

June: Haha. Go now.

June: Yunghyeong hyung, hang out with me.

Yoyo: It's Friday Junhoe-ya. I'm going home to my parents.

June: Oh okay. Take care!

Twitter:

June: I guess I'll hang out alone on a Friday night.

June: Can someone be my best friend tonight?

Jinani: Can someone shut this big baby tonight?


	3. Chapter 3

Text:

June: Hyung, where are you. Let's go. I'm hungry.

Nani: I'm at Bldg 3.

June: Why are you there?

Nani: Watching Double B enjoying their lunch date.

June: Who's Double B??

Nani: Hanbin and Bobby. That's their couple name.

June: Kkkk what?? Are you serious?

Nani: Yes. Hanbin told me his photo watermarks says "B.I 131". And Bobby's name with B too. That's why it's Double B.

June: That's a cringey name. lol

Nani: Not as cringey as JunBob!

June: Hyung!!! Stop it.

Nani: Why? Kkk it's cute tho.

June: Stop lurking around the couple. You'll end up being a stalker! You can just ask them directly.

Nani: Junhoe, I can't write about dates unless I see them myself.

June: I have a stalker best friend now. Great!

Nani: Just come here and bring me food. I'm starving.

\--

"Do you want to be an author or a dispatch?" Junhoe whispered to Jinhwan's ear who is absent-mindedly focusing on the couple not far away from his sight.

Jinhwan flinched by the warm breath from his ears which sends chill down his spine.

"Ya! You startled me!" He said while soft punching Junhoe's arms. Junhoe really find his best friend cute when he looks irritated and annoyed.

He noticed Jinhwan's ears turned to red and his cheeks started to become rosy. This is why he likes teasing Jinhwan so much.

"You're writing a novel hyung, not a dating scandal." He giggled.

"I just wanted to have a vivid idea about their relationship for my story so I need to see it for myself. This is a real life reference not a movie review Junhoe." Junhoe knows that once Jinhwan puts his mind to something, he'll absolutely get lost with it.

That's how passionate his best friend is when writing. So this behavior of Jinhwan doesn't surprised him anymore.

"Here eat something at least." He handed Jinhwan a sandwich. Jinhwan just opened his mouth while his eyes are still glued to the giggling couple. Junhoe unconsciously smiled and feed Jinhwan the sandwich. He knows Jinhwan is older than him but he tends to act younger than his age at times.

Twitter:

June: Can't he act according to his age for once?

June: But he's really cute when he writes.

While Jinhwan is concentrating on the couple that are now about to leave, he also just sit there while staring at his best friend's head turned up and down while looking at the couple and writing down at the same time.

June: Your subject is not here anymore. Let's go home.

Nani: Why are you texting me?

June: coz you look like you'll just ignore me

Nani: Then why are you still texting me?

"Hyung!" Jinhwan looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Junhoe felt the cold stare so he laid back on his seat with apologetic look. "Sorry. Let's continue that in the dorm. We still have class tomorrow." Jinhwan just sighed but felt bad for letting his best friend wait for him for almost an hour.

\--

A week passed...

Twitter:

Hanbin: When your boyfriend doesn't have time with you anymore, what do you do?

Chanwoo: Find another one

Hanbin: Don't let me see you Chanu

Chanwoo: I'll find Bobby hyung now

DK: Had so much fun with Bobby hyung. How can he be so bad in dancing lol

Bobby: I'm just lazy to dance asdkljfd

DK: Hahaha iM jUsT LaZy to DaNce

Chanwoo: What did I just saw?

\--

Text:

Yoyo: Are we still living in the same dorm?

Nani: wdym?

Yoyo: I haven't seen you around

June: Are we ghosts then? We basically just parted ways hyung

Nani: Did you hurt your head or something?

Yoyo: I just saw you and then now we're separated again

June: You need to find a boyfriend hyung. You're feeling lonely kkk

Yoyo: Coming from a single man. Ha!

Nani: Stop it both of you or I'm leaving this group

June: Bye

Nani: -___-

June: lol let's drink tonight then

Yoyo: Do we really need to drink just to be together?

Nani: I like it

June: Yes!!

Yoyo: I regret asking


	4. Chapter 4

(Twitter)

Hanbin: It's weird, but I feel like drinking today.

At the stall bar...

(Twitter)

Hanbin: I feel my luck has come tonight.

"Jinhwan hyung!" Hanbin exclaimed. The three heads directed to the owner of the voice. All of them looked surprised but Hanbin is now about to sit with them.

"Hanbin-ah. Why are you here?" Jinhwan asked.

"I just feel like drinking today." Hanbin comfortably answered him. Junhoe felt otherwise.

"Oh and this is?" Hanbin turned to yunhyeong waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Yunhyeong. I'm Song Yunhyeong." Yoyo offered his hand for a shake. "Where's Bobby hyung?" Junhoe inquired.

"Ahjumma, one bottle of soju here please." Hanbin avoided Junhoe's question to Junhoe's surprised. He felt annoyed by it.

"How's our story going?" Hanbin just looked at Jinhwan instead who's sitting on his left side.

Junhoe was sitting on his right and Yoyo in front of him. Junhoe can't help but feel irritated by Hanbin's behavior.

Jinhwan: "So far, so good. I didn't know writing a romance novel is this hard but interesting."

Junhoe can't trace any awkwardness between the two anymore which made him feel annoyed even more.

Hanbin: "Really? That's great. If you want to ask me anything, just text me anytime."

Jinhwan: "Oh thanks! But where's Bobby?"

Hanbin: "He's busy. Again. They have this some kind of festival or something for the music major so he's busy preparing for a performance with his groupmates." Hanbin drinks his first glass.

\--

Text:

June: Hyung. Don't they see us?

Yoyo: Why are you texting me June.

June: They look like we don't exist here.

Yoyo: Stop it. They are just talking. Put your phone down.

\--

Yoyo: "It's finally nice to see the famous couple this up close. Woah." Junhoe turned to Yoyo with a surprised reaction.

Yoyo: "I'm a fan!" He confessed.

Junhoe almost choked on his own saliva. He coughed and bit his lower lip trying to conceal his laugh.

Hanbin: "Oh, thank you. This is embarrassing really. Haha"

Jinhwan: "Being the famous couple at school?"

Hanbin: "Yes. Everyone's looking at us. Everything we do at school there are pairs of eyes lurking at us." He chugged down his second glass.

Jinhwan felt guilt on Hanbin's sentence. He knew he's also one of those spectators. Junhoe saw the guilt on Jinhwans's eyes while his best friend was looking at Hanbin.

Hanbin: "But we're both used to it now. Haha!"

Yoyo: "Do you have private dates too?"

Hanbin: "Of course. During weekends we usually go out on dates. Or just stayed in the dorm watching movies."

Yoyo: "Oh, so you live in the same dorm?"

Hanbin: "No. I'm roommates with Chanwoo who's a multimedia arts major too. He's a vlogger. But I usually stayed at Bobby's dorm most of the time."

\--

(Text)

Bobby: Babe, I'll be late. I can't drop by at your dorm. See you tom. I love you.

\--

Hanbin let out a loud sigh that made the three pairs of eyes focused on him while he put his phone on the table and drink his 3rd glass. He's feeling a little dizzy now. He's not much of a drinker but because he was feeling down, he went out for a drink tonight.

Jinhwan, Hanbin, and Yoyo was enjoying the talk so far except Junhoe. He was just observing the three guys laughing at each lame jokes Yoyo throws. He also noticed Hanbin being a little touchy with Jinhwan but to Junhoe's irritation, Jinhwan doesn't seem to mind. Yoyo and Hanbin seems like drunk already since they are starting to talk crazy things. Hanbin tried to stand but since he's feeling the alcohol hitting him now, he almost fell. But thanks to Jinhwan's fast reflexes, he grabbed Hanbin by his arm supporting Hanbin to stand properly. "Oops." Hanbin shrugged cutely smiling at Jinhwan. Jinhwan just smiled back.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Hanbin just nodded.

What a sight. Junhoe said to himself. He looked at Yoyo who is now resting his head on the table which signals him that his other friend is drunk.

"I'll just go to the restroom." Hanbin clarified as he slowly took Jinhwan's grip on his arms.

Jinhwan looked Hanbin so worried because he's already drunk.

"I'll escort you there, " he offered. To Junhoe's frustration, he grabbed Hanbin on the shoulder and went to aide Hanbin to the restroom. Jinhwan was surprised but he thought Junhoe was just helping him.

"Are you okay?" Junhoe asked from outside of the cubicle.

"Yes. Thank you." Hanbin replied. A few more seconds, Hanbin went out and tried to sober himself by washing his face.

"Looks like you're having a hard time because of Bobby hyung." He doesn't even know why he said that.

"We always have our hard times too, you know." He said while still sobering himself.

"Jinhwan hyung is a nice guy." Junhoe felt a weird sensation with Hanbin's words.

"Uh-uh, yeah. He's nice." He stuttered.

"You're so lucky to have a best friend like him." Hanbin ended his statement with a smile looking at Junhoe through the mirror.

Before Jinhwan got suspicious of the long absence, both of them headed back to their table, Hanbin now looking a little sober. Hanbin met Jinhwan with an innocent smile like he didn't came out from the restroom trying to sober himself up. Junhoe, though, saw a worried look on Jinhwan when he saw them coming back. He didn't want to admit it but seeing his best friend reacting and showing these kinds of emotions towards Hanbin gave him a strange feeling. He knew Jinhwan as the nicest person he had ever met, but there's just something about the two that's making him uneasy.

Jinhwan: "Are you okay?" Hanbin laughed at the question which left Jinhwan confused.

"You really are best friends," he replied with a wide grin checking on both Junhoe and Jinhwan.

"You guys asked me the same question. I'm fine, really. I am just not a good drinker. Sorry to make you worry."

Junhoe seemed not interested, he poured another shot and drank immediately.

"Well, just making sure. I don't want Bobby getting mad at us for getting you drunk or else my novel will be at stake." Jinhwan joked to also calm himself.

"He won't. He doesn't even know I'm drinking. Haha!" The laugh almost sounded fake.

"Oh.." replied Jinhwan.

Before these two get into another round of pep talks again, Junhoe butted in.

"Maybe we should call it a day. It's also pretty late so we need to get back to our dorms." He offered drinking his last shot. He is a heavy drinker and drinking one bottle of soju won't even reached half of his limit. So before they all end up like the sleeping Yunhyeong, he'd better take the initiative.

"Oh yeah, and it looks like Yunhyeong really needs comfy sheets to rest now." Hanbin agreed.

"I'll take you home. Your dorm is just on the opposite block from our dorm, right?" Junhoe's jaw almost dropped, gladly he was quick to shut his mouth. This is a typical Jinhwan offering someone help but the thought of his best friend alone with Hanbin really bothers him. He is really being weird tonight, he thought.

"I'll take him home. You go home first, hyung." He interrupted trying to snatch Jinhwan away from being alone with Hanbin.

Jinhwan's eyebrows narrowed and looks at Junhoe super confused before he pointed on Yoyo's direction using his pouting lips.

"Am I supposed to carry him home instead?" Oh shit. What an obstacle his other hyung can be.

"No. All of you go home together. I am totally fine. Don't worry. I'll text you once I get in the dorm." Junhoe wished Jinhwan would just settle on the offer but again, this is HIS best friend so—

"No. I insist. I'm still older than you so the least you could do is accept my offer. Let's go."

His best friend is playing his little 'old' trick again. He's really using this 'age' advantage every time he has the chance to. They all went their separate ways now. He is carrying Yoyo on his back and Yoyo was almost as light as a paper because it didn't even took him 10minutes before they reached their dorm. He gently put his other hyung down on his bed and tucked him in. Now, he is anxiously looking at his phone checking the time. Is Hanbin's dorm really that far that until now Jinhwan isn't back yet? Did he mention they were only a block or two away from their dorm?

"Hyung, you really didn't have to do this. I can really go home alone. It's not like there are bad guys around our campus or what. But, thank you, I appreciate this." Hanbin said when he turned around to face Jinhwan.

They are now in front of Hanbin's room.

"It's okay. I'd get worried if I wouldn't take you home after earlier. Just wanted to make sure you're really sober." He chuckled.

They both exchanged wide smiles before Hanbin turns the door knob of his room. But before he pulls the door open, he turned back again to face Jinhwan. He was still standing there waiting for Hanbin to finally get inside. Hanbin took a few little steps, more hesitant to even move forward. Jinhwan, confused of Hanbin's action, just stand still – his body a little tense. But when Hanbin looked close to him, the younger slowly leaned forward and planted a quick small kiss on his cheek. In a split second, Hanbin vanished and he could hear is the echo from the sound of the just closed door. Not sure of what just happened, he stayed there for another 30 seconds before snapping out of himself. Fortunately, his phone's vibration brought him back to his senses.

\--

(Text)

June: Hyung, where are you? Where did you take him? Busan?

June: Why aren't you answering?

June: Kim Jinhwan?!

June: Hyung..

\--

The next day...

(Text)

Bobby: Chanu-ya did you see Hanbin?

Chanu: Nope. I didn't even see him last night.

Bobby: Wdym?

Chanu: He went out after he left his camera. I thought you were on a date again.

Bobby: Oh. Okay. Thanks!

DK: Hyung, where are you?

Bobby: Sorry. Let's move the practice tomorrow. I'm going somewhere.

DK: Okay hyung.

\--

(Text)

Bobby: Babe? Why aren't you at the studio? I just texted Chanu and he doesn't know where you are.

Bobby: Are you mad?

Bobby: I'm sorry. I miss you. Let's go on a date. I'll make it up to you. I love you.

Hanbin was still contemplating whether to answer his text messages. But then the last three words brushed away all his attempt to sulk.

Hanbin: You really owe me one. You know where to find me.

\--

Bobby rushed to go back to building 1 – where business courses, history, and literature major students are. They have this little private spot for their rendezvous but before it was claimed theirs, it was more of Hanbin's. It was on the rooftop of Bldg 1 since you can see the sunset from there and almost the entire city. The rooftop was basically off limits but they would go there sneaking out. This is also where he first met him back in their first year in college. Hanbin always goes up there to take a picture of the beautiful sunset and when he accidentally discovered the place when he was trying to breathe from this new environment, more so from having a culture shock since he just came in Korea just few months before the college starts, they crossed paths.

He's now on 2nd floor when he bumped to Jinhwan unexpectedly.

"Oh, Bobby-ya." Jinhwan greeted him. "Oh, hi hyung." He slightly tapped the older on the shoulder.

"Sorry. Gotta go." Then he salute to Jinhwan. To his confusion, he just shrugged it off.

He finally reached the door and carefully opened it not wanting to make a sound. He thought that every time Hanbin is feeling something, he would always find him here either doing completely nothing or taking photos of the scenery, and he knew that once Hanbin was immersed with his camera, the last thing he would do is distract him. As expected, his boyfriend is doing the second one. Looking so passionate, Bobby can't help but feel bad for not keeping his promise to Hanbin.

While going through the photos he had already taken, Hanbin felt a pair of arms sneaking from his behind and now a figure completely hugging him. He shivers because of the small kisses on his neck Bobby is giving him. He can't help but close his eyes, savoring the electrical sensation he's feeling right now.

"Belated Happy Anniversary." Bobby almost whispered. His low, almost husky voice, sends shiver all over Hanbin's body. He was disappointed at his boyfriend yesterday for forgetting their special day, but now all hard feelings submerged and no traces left.

Hanbin let his camera hung on his neck and faced Bobby whose eyes almost shut because of his ear-to-ear sweet smile showing his ever cute crooked teeth.

"Your bunny smile won't let you off the hook, Mr. Kim. You need a much better tactic than that." He tried to pout but almost sucking the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. His boyfriend cupped his cheeks.

They were nearly the same height so Bobby easily pressed his lips on Hanbin's forehead and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It's really not fair to say I forgot our anniversary, but letting my schedule caught me up from celebrating with you yesterday was my fault. I'll grant you that. I'm really sorry. You know how this finals project is very important for us." Hanbin frowned.

"More important than me?" "NO! Of course not. But this is as much as important, right?" Hanbin could only nod.

He wrapped his arms on Bobby's waist while his boyfriend didn't let go still of his features. "I know. That's why I'm still giving you a chance to make up for yesterday. The offer stands still until the sun sets." Hanbin looked behind him to show Bobby how much time he had left.

\--

Jinhwan's last class just ended and he was about to text Junhoe. He didn't actually hang out with his best friend the whole day since last night. If he's being honest, he couldn't even sleep after what happened. He's confused. He was clearly not drunk last night and the event was crystal clear from his memory. He became close to Hanbin after several consultation for his novel but he didn't expect the latter to do such an act. Or is it a normal thing for Hanbin to do that with his 'friends' thinking that they have been only just friends for almost 2weeks now. He's bad at lying especially to his best friend that's why he did his best to avoid Junhoe the whole day. He couldn't tell Junhoe what happened and that it's bothering him. But contemplating the whole day made him realize that maybe he was just over thinking. Maybe it was just Hanbin's way of saying thank you for taking him home. Afterall, he had so much to know about Hanbin than just talking about his personal love life and random interests. So he finally decided to face Junhoe and shrug the incident and be back to normal.

(Text)

Jinan: Juneyaaa. Where are you?

June: Oh am I still your best friend?

Jinan: I'm sorry about last night. We just talked about their story that's why it took me too long to go home.

June: So you have a NEW bff now.

Jinan: Ohh, someone's being jealous.

June: Huh! Never..

Jinan: Look, I'm sorry. How about hotbars?

June: Your treat!

Jinan: Sure.

\--

He was going down on stairs when someone bumped at him. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Bobby. He's somewhat in a hurry?

"Oh, Bobby-yaa." He greeted him.

"Oh, hi hyung." He slightly tapped the him on the shoulder. "Sorry. Gotta go." Then he salute.

To his confusion, he just shrugged it off. He was almost few steps to finally reach the ground floor, when something bothered him, again. He looked up the stairs. He wondered where Bobby would go. And after 15 seconds of thinking, he remembered about Hanbin mentioning their little secret place. Unconsciously, he found himself going up again. He had no idea where to go but he'll just follow where his feet leads him.


	5. Chapter 5

(Text)

Nani: Juneya, give me 5 more minutes. I'll see you there.

June: Something's wrong?

Nani: No, no. I'm fine.

June: Okay. See ya! I can't wait for the hotbars!

\--

Jinhwan smiled at the last reply then he looked up again. His best friend was literally about just 3 things – poems, workouts, and hotbars. He shook his head on the thought. He was almost at the last case of stairs and as he continued his steps, his eyebrows narrowed.

 _"Off-limits"?_ He read the sign beside the door that looked like a way out to the rooftop. He hasn't been anywhere near a rooftop or even high places before because he has fear of heights. Wondering whether Bobby really did go out there, he hesitated. Afterall, the warning said it's "off-limits" and Jinhwan was really a student with a very good record at school. But then again, his curiousity just jumped out and cautiously open the door just enough for him to peak and confirm Bobby's whereabouts.

The strong ray of light welcomed his eyes making him closed it in a second. It's almost evening since the sun is setting. His eyes scanned the area and surprised of what he saw, his body stiffened. It's them – Hanbin and Bobby. Although he couldn't clearly see their faces, he was affirmative of their figures despite being in silhouette because of the sunset.

He unconsciously tightened his grip on the door knob when he saw Bobby kissed Hanbin on his forehead. His mind wanted to leave the place right at the moment because this is clearly prying but his body couldn't afford a single move. He barely watches romance movies and dramas. He rarely sees couples kissing in public. Of course, he haven't even seen this couple make out in public, not in the university for sure. So, this is definitely new to him. He didn't know how to react.

Bobby once again cupped Hanbin's cheeks and slowly pressed his lips against him. It was only a mere 3 seconds of contact then he looked at Hanbin dearly before he went for a more passionate kiss.

Jinhwan snapped with what he was seeing next so he quickly shut the door. His breathing heavily and his heart is pounding. So this is what it feels the first time seeing a couple sharing a hot kiss? He shook his head before he grabs his phone again.

(Text)

To Junhoe

Nani: I'm almost there.

Jinhwan reached the stall and he immediately saw an excited Junhoe waving at him all smiles.

Nani: "You already started your hotbars without me. That's great!"

June: "Haha! I am starving already so I couldn't wait! Here."

Junhoe gave him one.

June: "You want tteokbokki? This is really good."

He then stuffed his mouth with the spicy tteokbokki. Jinhwan just took a bite of his own hotbar while looking fondly at Junhoe evidently enjoying his food.

"Oh god Junhoe, have you been deprived of food? Haha!" Jinhwan teased. "This week just gotten me so exhausted with all the project for the finals and school in general." Junhoe replied, still mouth full.

Jinan: "Aigoo. Look at you. As if you're really exhausted from school. All you do is go to the gym."

June: "Honestly hyung, you should also come with me. You need to have a good figure too. You're adulting. Better take care of your body. Haha!"

Jinhwan gently smack the back of his head, careful enough not to choke him. lol

Nani: "Yah! My proportion is still better than yours even without the workouts. And, excuse me? I'm older than you so you should respect me." He tried to sound offended at least though he was so used to this conversation and the whole teasing thing was normal for them.

June: "But working out will make you even fit hyung."

Jinhwan detected the sauce smudged on Junhoe's corner lips.

Nani: "Are you even a child?"

June: "Huh?"

Jinhwan reached Junhoe's lips and wiped the sauce with his index finger and licked the same before going back to his food. Junhoe though was taken aback. It's not like it's the first time Jinhwan did this. But he was just not expecting that his heart just skipped a beat.

(Twitter)

Junhoe: What's wrong with me?

Yoyo: All

June: Pls remind me who are you again?

Nani: Can they just live in peace pls?

\--

(Text)

Hanbin: Hyung!

Nani: Hanbin-ah

Hanbin: Want to come over for weekend?

Nani: Where?

Hanbin: Bobby's dorm. Our usual "private" date. I won't mind you crashing one weekend date. Lol

Nani: Oh that's so nice of you. But I don't want to ruin your night.

Hanbin: No of course not! Bobby is cool with it too. We'll just have movie marathon anyway. So you won't be ruining 'anything' really.

Nani: Are you sure? But..

Hanbin: 100% sure!

\--

(text)

Nani: Juneya!

June: yes hyung?

Nani: look (sent convo of hanbin)

June: So you're being a third wheel now? Kkkkk

Nani: Yah! Did I want to? He invited me.

June: kkk so will you go?

Nani: come with me! I don't think I can go alone. What will I do there?

June: Don't drag me to hell hyung. I know you're my best friend but nah thanks

Nani: You're overreacting, Junhoe (roll eyes)

June: Look who's talking. Just go watch movie with them then.

Nani: Are you pushing me away? Lately, I feel like you're not really sticking around with me anymore.

June: Really hyung? You're the one saying that right now? Haha.

Nani: It's true

June: Let me tell u this coz u might forget. Ever since u started ur operation 'writing romance novel' you've been so all over the university stalking the couple. Even sacrificed our Friday nights twice in a row now.

Jinhwan couldn't find words to reply. He's right. He'd been so obsessed with writing a romance novel because he was fixated to the idea of his favorite novel author. But he thought this was also for him. Enhancing his talent in writing and exploring more genres he could tackle in his future books.

(text)

Nani: I'm sorry. You're right. Maybe this whole thing went a little overboard? So I might just stop this. I'm hopeless.

\--

Junhoe stopped walking. He just went from their favorite bookstore not so far from the university. They always go there to find books of their favorite authors coz the bookstore basically has everything they needed. They can even pre-order online. This book will surely give Jinhwan the experience he needed and all there is to know about love. This book was not easy to find since it was really an old one - but gold.

He felt like something just pricked his chest after reading Jinhwan's reply. Did he just hurt Jinhwan's feelings? Maybe he was just being childish since he's so used to having him around. They were inseparable and now that something was keeping Jinhwan's attention and time away from him, he just felt a little, jealous? That it could happen. That something could take away his best friend by his side. Jinhwan had been so supportive of everything he do. Literally everything so why can't he just do the same? The last thing he would want his best friend do is give up on writing something he was very eager to write. Feeling guilty looking at the book inside the paper bag he was holding, he texted again.

(text)

June: Hyung, I'm sorry. I was being childish. You are not hopeless. I've read the synopsis and it was already good. Great even, for a first time writing a romance story. Don't mind what I said. U know how my brain shuts down sometimes.

Nani: It's ALL the time. Lol

June: Ugh! Hyung!

Nani: kkk thanks Juneya. So u think I should go?

June: If u want to, then go. I have something for you after you're done date crashing! lmao

Friday(or Saturday) at Bobby's dorm...

(Twitter)

Hanbin: Weekend movie date with Bobby and Jinani hyung..

Chanu: Ok so why am I not invited then?

Hanbin: Children are not allowed

Chanu: Uhm, but u invited a kiddo

Jinani: ^ Who is this?

Bobby: Let's watch with Chanu next time, babe. Lol the kid is jealous

Chanu: Eww. I'm outta here

Chanu: I'd rather play Fortnite with the new amazing skin and emote. Huh! Watch my next vlog. I'll be going global!

\--

"Hyung, sit here." Hanbin tapped the space next to him. He's sitting now on Bobby's couch while the other is getting something from the kitchen to get some drinks. Bobby's dorm was more like of an apartment as for Jinhwan's observation. This is not a typical dorm room they share from the university. He thought maybe because Bobby's family was kind of well off so Bobby was really used to living in a more spacious room.

"What do you want to watch, hyung?" Hanbin asked him while now setting up the dvd player and looking for some options to choose from.

"Oh, anything would be fine. I really don't mind. It's your date anyway. I feel like an intruder actually. Haha!" He shyly stated. Bobby threw his body on the vacant space of the couch. Jinhwan was sitting on the edge very timid of his actions.

"Don't worry, hyung. We won't do anything weird. Not on your watch." And Bobby grinned followed by Jinhwan's laugh.

"Don't scare off Jinan-hyung, babe." Hanbin said and gave the older a wink.

Okay. Maybe being flirty is Hanbin's nature and he was just overreacting last time. Now that he cleared that on his mind, he loosened a little and was more comfortable with them.

"Hey! The couch is big enough for three people. C'mon. Let me sit." Hanbin patted his boyfriend's chest. Bobby just rolled on his chest and didn't even plan to stand. Jinhwan was just watching them while smiling. He find these two very cute.

"No." Bobby giggled and Hanbin glared at him but then smiled devilishly. He then threw his body to sit on Bobby's back and playfully pushing him to the floor so he could have the space.

"No. I don't want to!" Bobby insisted and turn to face Hanbin but still lying on the couch.

"I'll count to three so you better sit up now or else.." Hanbin warned him – not really a warning tho.

"Or else what?" Bobby challenged him.

Hanbin wasted no time and started to tickle Bobby. Giggles and loud laughs can be heard all over the place and Jinhwan was just there enjoying the lovebirds being so playful and adorable. 'Movies are really based on real life experiences. Like this one.' He thought to himself. He can't help but smile.

(Text)

June: Hyung! Tell me when the date is over. I'll come over to fetch you.

Jinhwan smiled at his phone. Despite having an arrogant image and sloppy personality at times, his best friend can also be the sweetest and nicest person. Well, for him at least because Junhoe was not really good with expressing his feelings to others.

Nani: No need Juneya. Thank you.

June: I'm not even asking for your permission hyung. I am just informing you.

Nani: You really don't have to. Am I a kid? I am 3 yrs older than you.

June: That's why I need to take care of older people. Jeez you're ancient!

Nani: Ya!!!

June: Just kidding! Anyway, I'm coming to fetch u ok? I already ask Bobby hyung about the address. Txt me okay?

Nani: Yes MOM!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day...

"Juneyaaa!! Thank you so much!!" Jinhwan exclaimed when he saw the book Junhoe that handed him. Of course, he was beyond happy to finally have one of the classic books in his hands.

"A Kingdom of Dreams" by Judith McNaught -- one of his favorite authors. The book would bring you into a rollercoaster ride of emotions, a "Romeo and Juliet" of its own. Remembering the scenes from the book would still bring him to to tears. Junhoe's corner lips slightly form a smile when he saw his best friend's contented look. He was also happy to give something of value to his hyung.

"I told you I'd find you one," he thought feeling proud of himself while crossing his arms on his chest.

"I didn't really expect you to find this. You know, it's an old one and I remembered the lady from that bookstore told us that it might be impossible to have a copy of this on sale now. Oh my god!" Jinhwan sounded really over the cloud while changing his gaze from the book to Junhoe. The younger gave him a gummy smile, pleased of his best friend's reaction. The older put the book down and faced his dongsaeng. They were currently at the lawn near their dorm having their afternoon time.

"Okay, cmon. Let me hear what you want in return." Jinhwan was giving him an expectant eyes expecting him to say something.

June: "What? Haha! No. I don't want anything."

Nani: "I know you, Junhoe. I know you did this because you want something. Spill it out while I'm in the mood. You won't have this chance coming everyday."

June: "Hyung, is that what you think of me? Wow. I'm hurt." He pretended to be slightly pissed.

Nani: "Are you sure?"

June: "Haha! Of course. It's nothing," he lied. He'd been checking his online reservation by coming to the bookstore everyday. He did this for a month without Jinhwan's knowledge.

Nani: "Okay, come here. I'll just give you a hug." Then Jinhwan opened his arms, like ready to hug him.

June: "What? No! You're being too full of yourself. I don't want your hug."June felt hot in his cheeks.

Nani: "Oh, Juneya. Don't be shy, I'm your best friend," teased Jinhwan. He leaned slowly forward to hug the younger.

June: "No. Don't do that. S-S-Stop!" but Jinhwan (only) continued to lean forward. Before he could wrap Junhoe into a hug, Junhoe abruptly stood up panicking.

"Ya! Come here!" Jinhwan laughed and stood up too and ran after Junhoe who's now acting like he's so disgusted by his hyung.

The truth was Junhoe only wanted to hide his face because he could feel his blood rushing on his cheeks. (He's probably blushing). They continued to chase each other, with Junhoe mostly yelling at Jinhwan to stop while the latter only laughed and tried to catch him. When Junhoe tripped a little, Jinhwan finally wrapped him in his arms. Almost out of breath, they looked at each other's' eyes. Their height difference even made it look sweet enough than it already was. They were both giggling when Junhoe spoke.

"Hyung, let go of me now. You're hugging me for too long. It's enough." He protested but the gummy smile didn't left his face. He was just worried Jinhwan could hear how loud his heart was beating.

"Okay, okay. You're such a shy, big baby! I'm always hugging you!" Jinhwan pat him on the head extending almost to the length of his right arm.

"That was way back in high school. And can you please stop calling me big baby? Look who's more like a baby between us." He laughed. He knew that his best friend's breaking point was his height. He knew very well.

"You're lucky I'm in such a good mood. But let me remind you, you are still a baby in my eyes and I am still your hyung." Jinhwan stated while going back to pick his precious book.

Junhoe knew that being Jinhwan's 'baby' was equal to being his younger 'brother'. But in the back of his mind, he secretly hoped his status would be upgraded (from it). He didn't know why he even thought of that and if it was really important for him to scratch the brotherly affection from his best friend. Afterall, Jinhwan was his best friend. He's always in a constant battle between his mind and his heart. He felt annoyed but was pulled back to reality when Jinhwan's phone rang.

"Hello, Hanbin-ah?". Junhoe's eyebrows met halfway, curious of why was Hanbin calling Jinhwan. 'When did they even start calling each other?' He thought to himself.

Nani: "Oh really? That's so nice of you to ask. But I'm really not good at that. Haha! You may have a bad project out of me."

His curiosity was fueled by the words he just heard. _Project? What project?_ He silently asked.

Nani: "Oh if you blackmail me like that then I think I won't have any choice but to agree. Haha. You got me there. Alright. See you next week."

June: "What is it about?" He instantly asked (right after) when Jinhwan ended the call.

Nani: "He said he needs my help for his final project and that Bobby will be busy (for the) next week because of the music festival too."

June: "What project?"

Nani: "His portfolio? I'm not sure but he wants me to be his subject for his photography portfolio. Guess, he'll be taking photos of me?"

June: "What? Hyung, with all due respect, from what I know you need to be tall and gorgeous to pass on being a model." He crossed his arms while his right hand touched his chin, like he's really thinking of what he just said.

"Ya!" Jinhwan yelled. "FYI, I'm still gonna pass as a model even if I'm not THAT tall. I mean, I have a fairly sexy features. And oh, I'm gorgeous." Then he gave Junhoe fierce looks as if posing for the camera. Junhoe just let out a loud laugh. The older punched him on his arm.

"Stop laughing! He jokingly said he won't allow me to continue my story if I won't say yes." He explained.

"Wow. That's dirty." Junhoe put his arm around Jinhwan's shoulder and peeked to see his face. He hoped his hyung just declines the offer because hearing it somehow made him feel...jealous??

(Text)

Dong: Hyung, where r u?

Bobby: I'm on my way don't miss me too much lol

Dong: I'd rather you dance well than saying that tbh so I don't have to teach u every single time

Bobby: I told u I can still perform at best even if I don't take our practice srsly sometimes kkk

Dong: then show me that confidence later.

Bobby: u bet!

\--

"Again, hyung." Donghyuk commanded.

"You need to extend your arms like this, make it strong, do a drop. You need to feel like you've become a water while doing the wave with your body." Then he demonstrated the choreo.

"Okay." Bobby just nodded then back to doing the choreo right this time. They will be performing for the music festival as part of their final project.

"Nice. That's better. You just have to feel the beat and the hype." Donghyuk said while patting his partner's shoulder.

"Okay! Can we take a break now?" Bobby just dropped his body on the floor wiped his sweat and tied his front hair.

"Cmon. Let's take a picture. I'm gonna send it to Hanbin." Donghyuk then sat beside him posing for the camera both soaked with their own sweat.

"God! You're so whipped for your boyfriend. I'm almost jealous. Haha!" he said jokingly. "Oh, do you want me to find one for you?" Bobby teased him and tugged his rib.

Dong: "Deal! Make sure he's as sweet as you're to Hanbin but maybe not as lazy as you. Could you find him for me please?"

Bobby: "Oh kid. Trust me. I'm the only one out there. Sadly I'm taken." Then he gave Donghyuk a wink followed by a grin.

He knew that Donghyuk had this little crush on him when they were classmates on their first year. They remained friends after the confession and rejection happened on their second year. Donghyuk acknowledged that Bobby liked Hanbin more when he first saw him. So they just brushed that moment off and stayed cool bros.

Dong: "Should I brainwash Hanbin hyung so he'll break up with you?" he winked at Bobby back. Bobby burst to laughter. "Nice try kiddo. Hanbin is whipped and oh, look. He just posted our pic on his twitter." He proudly showed his phone to Donghyuk.

(Twitter)

Hanbin: Oh. Look who's serving hot looks today. <3 (photo attachment)

Chanwoo: Hyung, can u at least think of a better caption?

Hanbin: I'll get u a boyfriend too maknae. Don't worry

Chanwoo: Bye.

"Let's go, hyung. You owe me an iced americano because AGAIN, you're late." Donghyuk was the first one to stand up and pack his things.

"I'm always paying you late fee. This is not fair." Bobby complained while pouting but still stood up and reached for his snapback.

"Maybe if you stop being late then the fee would have stopped then. Let's go! I'm thirsty."

Bobby was almost dragged out of the practice room. They both hit the alley few blocks away from the university and they are now headed to get their drinks. "I'm not gonna pay for your drinks next time. I swear!" Bobby sulked. "Then don't be late, seriously." Donghyuk replied.

"Or I'm gonna find a new dance partner who won't collect me late fees." Bobby chuckled. "You shouldn't mention that."

(Text)

Hanbin: Hyung, just come to my studio when your class is done. I'll just set up my things.

Nani: Should I bring anything or what?

Hanbin: No need hyung. We have some clothes here I could find something to fit you.

Nani: I don't really know how to do this, you know kkk

Hanbin: You'll be fine, hyung. You're in good hands (wink)

Nani: Okay, see you.

\--

"Does making portfolio should have a concept or something?" Jinhwan was looking at all the clothes that were hanging on the wardrobe.

"It's okay, hyung. As long as I have some great photos, it will come out just fine." Hanbin said while he was trying to search the clothes one by one to find something that will fit with Jinhwan's petite body.

"Okay. Try this one. We'll have a casual look first just to warm you up." Hanbin handed him a white shirt, black velvet coat, and pants.

"There's a small fitting room on your right, hyung. Just make sure you pull the curtain, I might peak." Hanbin grinned and winked at him. Jinhwan blushed and grabbed the clothes.

"Ya! Don't you dare." He then stormed off.

"Haha! Relax, hyung. I'm just teasing you. You're so cute." Jinhwan rolled his eyes on Hanbin's words. 

_I am not cute_. He secretly mouthed.

After few minutes, Jinhwan went out of the fitting room. Hanbin glanced at his direction and a big smile formed on his lips.

"This clothes surprisingly fit." The older said.

"Wow, hyung. You look good."

"I know." Jinhwan grinned and went towards the white canvass where Hanbin's camera was directed.

"Okay, before I start let me fix your hair a bit." The younger reached for a hair spray on the near table and small brush.

He walked to Jinhwan's position and fixed the latter's hair into a slightly brush-up style leaving volume to his side hair. He showed Jinhwan's forehead. Hanbin leaned his head backwards to see the whole image of his new 'model'.

"This is-" he paused. It made Jinhwan a little nervous.

"What?" He interrupted when the younger didn't continue his sentence.

"Perfect." Hanbin confessed and again winked at him. Jinhwan on the other hand just smiled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Just pose anything you want and I'll do the job. Don't be nervous. You look great, hyung." After that, the shoot started.

The shoot ran unexpectedly smoother than Jinhwan thought since it's his first time. He was now on his 4th 'outfit change'.

"This will be the last, hyung and we're done." Hanbin stated while changing the lens of his camera.

"Oh, finally." Jinhwan glanced at Hanbin before deciding to take off his white inner polo to change just few steps before he could even went inside the fitting room.

"You have a tattoo?!" He panicked with Hanbin's loud voice and pull up his white polo again before turning to the younger.

"Sorry, I thought you're busy with your lens. I didn't think you'd see it. Gosh!" He almost freaked out.

He freaked out because of two things – First, tattoos are not allowed in the university and he's still holding a great record so far at school. He's scared Hanbin would say something about it to his professors. Second, the fact that Hanbin saw his tattoo and no one, except Junhoe of course, had seen his tattoo. His family didn't even know he got one.

"Please don't tell this to anyone. Please!" He pleaded.

"Hyung? I'm not going to tell on this. I just didn't imagine you having tattoo. Wow. That's so cool!" The younger amusingly said.

"Can I see?" Jinhwan hesitated and gave Hanbin an awkward smile.

"Oh c'mon hyung! I already saw it! Pleaseee." He even gave the older the puppy eyes. Jinhwan sighed in relief and pulled down his polo just enough to bare his tattoo on his left shoulder. "In the lap of God..." Hanbin read the words.

"This is really cool. Can I take a picture of it?" He offered.

"No! I'll be straight up dead if the professors see it." Hanbin just laughed at him.

"Who said they'll see it? I won't put it in the portfolio. Seriously, I just wanted to photograph it. Please hyung. Or else I'm telling Bobby about this." He threatened the elder.

"You know, you're really good at blackmailing people. Fine! But just one shot and it's done. Okay?" Jinhwan warned him with his finger.

"I'll take that for nothing. Thank you!" Hanbin was jumping back to where his camera was set and Jinhwan went back to stand in front of it.

He was feeling awkward and shy at the same time. This is the first time he'd ever shown his tattoo to someone and now it will be photographed.

"Let me do it, hyung." Hanbin feeling impatient by Jinhwan's nervousness and his excitement to take a photo of it went to the elder, pulled his polo to the extent of baring Jinhwan's whole left chest.

"Ya! I thought you're just taking a picture of my tattoo. Why are you taking off my shirt." Panicked Jinhwan objected trying to pull up his shirt.

"Hyung, I only got one shot. One shot. I should make the most out of it. Trust me, okay? It will be done in one go. C'mon!" He had no choice but to let the younger do the job as he'd said.

"Now, turn to the right. Just face on your right. Okay? Don't smile. Give me a serious face, hyung. Okay, looks good. In 3... 2... 1..."

Jinhwan heard the click from Hanbin's camera and the light from the reflector met his eyes. He instantly pulled his shirt up when Hanbin's word shocked him.

"You look...hot."


	7. Chapter 7

Junhoe was fondly watching Jinhwan as his best friend was excitedly telling him the story of how the shoot had gone, his left hand towering his left chin on the table while sipping on his drink.

"You actually did enjoy the photoshoot." He interrupted.

"Yes, unexpectedly. Because I never had done something like this before you know." Junhoe just gave him a nod.

"As I was saying, I brought you something." The older said while getting something from his bag. He lifted a polaroid photo of him and showed it to the younger. He gave his hyung a little confused look since he couldn't actually see what the photo was.

"Here!" Jinhwan placed it on Junhoe's side.

"Hanbin took some polaroids too and that's for you. I even signed it." He narrated and giggled. Junhoe's lips formed into a grin. He thought Jinhwan really cares for him after all and there he was being unreasonably jealous over a sunbae. So slowly, all his jealousy subsides.

They've been quiet for the whole 10mins after Jinhwan handed him the polaroid, or rather he had been quiet while the elder was busy checking his phone, giggling from time to time, smile never left his eyes.

"Hyung.." He called for the first time to no avail. The latter still continued with his business. He called the second time, and third but still he's been ignored.

"Ya!" To his irritation, he grabbed Jinhwan's phone eager to find the thief that's been stealing his hyung's attention away from him.

"Juneyaaa, give me my phone back!" Yelled Jinhwan but no traces of annoyance whatsoever but rather surprised.

"Let me see what are you gushing over. I've been calling you so ma-" Junhoe's words was caught in his throat and his eyes automatically widened when he saw an unexpected photo on Jinhwan's phone screen.

"Hyung! What is this!" He knew his voice went a little loud when some of the customers turned heads at their direction. Both of them shyly bowed to them as an apology.

"Ya! You're overreacting. Give me my phone." Jinhwan extended his right hand to receive his phone back.

"Overreacting?! Look! You let Hanbin take a nude photo of you! I thought you won't show anyone your tattoo except me and is this his portfolio concept? Why do you even agree to this!" Junhoe felt all his blood went straight up to his face. He doesn't care if his face is so red right now. He just felt angry, irritated, and jealous... again.

' _This is not even jealousy anymore. I feel betrayed?_ ' He thought.

"Okay. Now you're mad. First, it's Hanbin 'hyung'. He's older than you and that's not a nude photo. Second, it was an accident. He accidentally saw my tattoo while I was changing my clothes and he promised not to tell anyone about it if I let him take ONE photo." Jinhwan explained like he was obliged to clarify it to his parents.

"I can't believe you even fall for the dirty trick again." Then Junhoe dropped Jinhwan's phone in front of him crossing his arms on his chest looking away. He couldn't look at his best friend at the moment.

"I have no choice. You know I would be in trouble if he actually tell it to the professors."

"Why didn't you tell me about this? That he 'actually' saw your tattoo and you let him take a photo of you half naked? Or do you even plan on telling me?" Junhoe met his eyes waiting for an answer.

"I was going to-" "Nevermind." He interrupted.

"Are you done? Let's go. Yunhyeong hyung is waiting for us." He didn't wait for Jinhwan to answer. He just got his bag and went out without looking back at Jinhwan. He needed to calm down because he had no idea why he was so mad about it. Is it another childish jealousy? Betrayal? Betrayed of what? Jinhwan is his best friend and he can do whatever he wants. He couldn't figure out what's the reason behind his strange emotions right now.

(Twitter)

June: Why am I being weird? Am I weird? Idk

\--

(Text)

Hanbin: Babe, did u see the photos I sent u?

Bobby: Yes. Jinhwan hyung has a future for modeling don't u think?

Hanbin: Right? He's a natural. And did u see the one with his tats? I LOVE IT!

Bobby: couldn't even imagine him having one lol

Hanbin: I was thinking of showing him our BOBB.I file

Bobby: What? Y?

Hanbin: U know, just to thank him for letting me photograph his tat. He was really against it at first. I feel bad about it tbh. I kinda forced him to do it lol

Bobby: U dirty brat. He must've felt so awkward

Hanbin: He did! But he's really hot on that pic.

Bobby: hotter than ur boyfriend?

Hanbin: Ofc ur hotter. Ur the hottest guy on campus!

Bobby: I know. Lol If u want to show him that, then it's fine with me. Whatever u want babe.

Hanbin: Yes! Thank u. Let's meet him on Friday!

Bobby: Okie.

Hanbin: Love u!

Bobby: Love u 2

\--

(Text)

Hanbin: Hyung! I have something to show you. See you in the studio on Friday after class. 😊

\--

Jinhwan just stared at the message, contemplating how to persuade his mad best friend and now Hanbin wants to meet him again. So, after few seconds, he was typing a message to Junhoe instead of Hanbin.

(Text)

Nani: Juneyaa, I'm meeting Hanbin and Bobby on Friday. You wanna come?

June: (read)

Nani: Juneyaa don't be mad please. You know I don't feel good when you're like that. C'mon. I will let you join me every time I meet the couple. Like ALL the time. Hmm??

Nani: Pleaseeee

Nani: Juneyaaaaa ☹

Nani: (sent a cuteeee photo)

June: I'm not mad hyung. It's your body. You can show it to anyone you want. I don't have a say on that.

Nani: Please don't say that. I'll treat you hotbars for a week. 😊

June: No thanks. I'm not mad hyung. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just...surprised.

Nani: Really? So you'll come with me on Friday?

June: I need to finish some reports on Friday. I can't.

Nani: Oh. You can still go after you finish your report. Okay?

June: I'll try.

Nani: Thank you Juneyaaa. We're good okay?

June: Yeah.

\--

Friday...

"Hyung!" Bobby exclaimed at the figure that showed from behind the door. He welcomed the older with a friendly hug and a bunny smile. Likewise, Hanbin also hugged Jinhwan as a greeting. It was a first for Jinhwan to hug him and he felt weird again. 'Why does it have to be awkward with Hanbin only and not Bobby?' He talked to himself.

After minutes of catching up, Hanbin was preparing the light reflector, the camera, and a folder in his left hand.

"I thought that I have might accidentally invaded a secret of yours last time so I kinda feel bad about it though it really turned out really well." Hanbin started.

Jinhwan was a little confused at the statement, not really sure where this is going.

"So I talked to Bobby hyung to repay your precious secret with our own secret." Hanbin continued as he looked at Bobby for confirmation. The latter just gave him a grin and a nod.

"What do you mean?" Confused Jinhwan asked.

"Well, we have our own secret too and we both agreed to show it to you. It may also help you in your story." Hearing that, Jinhwan was hopeful that it could really be essential for his story since this is something the couple only do in private(?).

"Ohh, that's so nice of you. What is it?"

"I don't want to freak you out. So for starter, I'm showing this file. It's called BOBB.I. We have this kind of 'hobby' as a couple." Hanbin handed the portfolio to Jinhwan who is now seating beside Bobby.

"What is this?" He said and his eyes went the biggest it could get when he saw a naked Hanbin on it. He stiffened. His breath became heavy, not exactly sure how to react on the photo.

"We have this nude photography concept as a couple. At first it was just a hobby of us. Some foreplay we did before getting into...you know." Bobby explained while putting his arm around Jinhwan's shoulder trying to snap Jinhwan from being so obviously tensed.

He can even hear the older gulp at the sentence. "But later on, as I fell in love with photography, it's not about Bobby hyung taking nudes of me anymore. It's about being creative. This hobby just turned into something very personal to me, to us, and something that helped me as a photographer."

Now they can see a glimpse of interest on Jinhwan's eyes now. His nervousness is now replaced by curiosity. So Hanbin continued when Jinhwan didn't interrupt him.

"As David Kai-Piper once said, 'Creating images that have range and balance is more meaningful and to me more stimulating across all creative aspects than just a photo of a girls boobs. I have never been the 'boobs & ass' photographer, I try and stay as far away from what the world now calls 'glamor' as I can.' I think that was really beautiful. I got inspired from it and let my creativity took over this hobby and so far, I can explore myself as a subject, and also as a photographer." Jinhwan's head motioned up and down as if everything Hanbin said was crystal clear. The couple looked at each other with a bright smile.

"This is my first time actually seeing this and I think I had more respect to this kind of concept now than being disgusted. Sorry." Jinhwan said then turned to the couple with sorry eyes like he was judging nude models and photographers so bad without knowing the actual art behind it.

"We actually plan to show it to you." Bobby winked at him. Now, he looked confused.

"Isn't it the whole thing?" Jinhwan said while raising the portfolio.

"We mean to say, actually show you how we do it. Which also means, we're taking photos right now." Hanbin put his arms around Bobby's shoulder and winked at him. Jinhwan's eyes went wide as they'd ever been with his jaw almost open.

"What?! NO! I don't want to see it. It's your thing and I don't think I need to pry on it. I already appreciate you sharing this secret to me. Really." The older got flustered then held both hands in the air forming as defense.

"Woah, woah. Relax, hyung!" Bobby patted his shoulder while laughing at Jinhwan. "This is nothing. Hanbin wants to do it while you're here. This can also help you with the story."

Hanbin went for Jinhwan's tiny hands and held both. "Hyung, I like you. Bobby hyung likes you too. That's why we are willing to share this secret with you."

Jinhwan could feel his temperature going up with Hanbin's words. 'I like you'. He didn't expect that to come out with the younger's mouth. His gaze went back and forth on the couple not knowing what to response to them. They were being so generous for this 'fake' project and how could he turn this down?

"Fine, if you're ready you can tell us anytime and we'll do it with you." Hanbin finally stated. Jinhwan could only give them a loud sigh of relief. Honestly, he wasn't ready for any of this. All he ever wanted was to have an inspiration for his romance novel.

"I'll go get us some drinks, okie?" Bobby offered. He planted a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips before leaving the studio.

Jinhwan used the time Bobby was away to think about it. He's fidgeting over the thought. When Bobby came back, he immediately drank to refresh himself.

' _Let's do this, Jinhwan. This will be the last_.' He affirmed on himself.

"Since this will be a very essential part of my novel, I think I'm ready to do it now. I mean, considering that this will be the last time I'll intrude you both so, let's do it." Jinhwan stated.

The couple looked giddy on his decision and started to prepare.

"Hyung, Hanbin might be my boyfriend, but I'll allow you to stare at him the whole shoot. I won't mind." Bobby teased him.

Jinhwan blushed on the comment which made the couple laugh. "I-I'll just... stay at the back and-and observe." The older stuttered.

Hanbin went out from the fitting room. He's only wearing a tank top and a baggy pants. As Jinhwan said, he stayed at the back not far from where Bobby was, so he could still see everything. Though he could almost hear his own heartbeat, he tried to stay calm and focus on the whole thing. Bobby took some shots of Hanbin still with his clothes on.

"Are you ready, hyung?" Bobby said when he saw Hanbin turned his back on the camera.

Jinhwan gulped and his breathe became heavy. His gaze plotted on Hanbin who is now taking his upper cloth off. He sipped on his drink but he almost choked after seeing Hanbin's naked back. Surely, Hanbin got a nice broad shoulder, back muscles, and a colorful tattoo. The couple checked on him when they heard him coughing.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Bobby asked while smiling. Jinhwan turned his head on Bobby's direction and nodded. Words were caught in his throat.

"He's more beautiful when he turns around, hyung." Bobby winked at him.

Jinhwan's stomach churned on the words. He didn't know what he's feeling right now. He breathed heavily on his nose again when he heard the clicking sound from the camera. Hanbin's tattoo on his back got Jinhwan's admiration. It was simply beautiful.

After 3 back shots, Hanbin slowly turned around, exposing his left chest tattoo saying, "Nihilism". Hanbin didn't have a bulky type of body. He's a little skinny to be précised. But he still had those abs forming on his rib down to his abdomen. Those fine lines were enough to admit that Kim Hanbin was indeed hot. His tattoo added more beauty to the image.

As the flash mirrored on the reflector, Hanbin gave endearing looks on the camera – fierce eyes, serious face, lip biting, and tongue playing around his lips. Jinhwan could feel him blushing already. He felt a little hot though the aircon in the studio was on. Gladly, the couple was so immersed with the shoot they couldn't see how red Jinhwan face was.

Hanbin continued while unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He broke his stare at Hanbin for a second not knowing how to react on what he's seeing right now. He couldn't sip his drink again because he's worried he might choked again.

"Pull it down, babe." Bobby commanded Hanbin. His boyfriend smirked and did what he was told.

Hanbin revealed his white Calvin Klein underwear and kicked his clothes on the side. Jinhwan thought if his head was a balloon, it had already popped moments ago already because he's too hot. He could see the bulk between Hanbin's thigh, so he focused his eyes on Hanbin's face instead. The clicking sound continued while he was also struggle at the back not knowing how he felt. He wanted to go out so bad, but the couple was so riveted at each other. The atmosphere in the studio suddenly became heavy and somber.

Jinhwan flinched when Bobby spoke. "Hyung, can you man the camera for me?"

"W-what? I-I-I don't know how to—", Jinhwan panicked.

"Hyung, c'mon. Who doesn't know how to click a camera? No one. I'll teach you." Before he could reject, Bobby already grabbed him and directed him behind the camera.

"Ya, w-wait."

"Here, just click this whenever you want and we're good." Bobby winked at him and tapped his shoulder before running towards the platform where Hanbin was standing.

Jinhwan froze for seconds when Hanbin said something.

"I'm sorry, hyung. We'll be done after few shots." Hanbin's voice was loud enough for Jinhwan to finally move his hand on the camera.

"Don't tell me you're already turned on that's why you're coming here." Hanbin teased Bobby. His voice soft enough so Jinhwan couldn't hear them.

"I'm not giving you a boner while Jinhwan, hyung is here. I don't wanna freak out a kid." Bobby whispered at him which made him laugh.

"Ooh, I'm barely holding myself right now and you're saying that to me? That's a nice control, Babe." Hanbin kissed Bobby softly, forgetting Jinhwan was watching them.

They light from the reflector blinded them for a second before turning their heads to Jinhwan. The older hidden behind the camera was secretly shaking out of nervousness and unfamiliar feeling he was experiencing. He was thankful that the camera could hide that from the intimate couple as he was also fighting all sorts of sensual feeling he had.

"I'll keep my pants on for Jinhwan hyung's sake." Bobby winked at Hanbin before he took off his shirt.

The camera flashes suddenly became frequent and the clicking sound interval was almost just 2-3 seconds. Jinhwan's grip on the camera after seeing Bobby's perfectly curved abs was the cause of it. He could feel his knees weakened but he's also barely holding himself up from this intimate shoot.

"You better keep them or else I'm losing it. I can feel the pain already." Hanbin said and caress Bobby's abs while the flashes continued.

Bobby softly grabbed Hanbin's nape and brought it close to his face. Their foreheads touched, and both held each other on the waist with their free hands. Jinhwan was also barely surviving how hot the couple looked in front of his eyes. This was the first time he's feeling these lustful sensations.

Hanbin and Bobby were breathing at each other. Both were teasing their lips who wanted to be together – from rubbing them against each other's lip softly to licking it.

"Remember, Jinhwan hyung is here. I don't think I can take it any longer. Stop teasing me." Hanbin said in a whisper right in Bobby's mouth. The camera flash still flashing on them.

Bobby pressed his lower body against Hanbin. He could feel Hanbin's bulk on his. He smirked not letting go from their position.

"This is sex education on him, babe. Let him see and learn."

Bobby closed the gap between their lips. He kissed Hanbin passionately. His tongue wanted entrance and Hanbin let him in. They both lost with their desires.

Jinhwan couldn't find any strength to even click on the camera. He wanted to look away, but his gaze didn't leave the couple who is now in the middle of making out. The hand that was resting on the camera suddenly dropped and he unconsciously stepped back. His steps continued until he tripped on the chair where he was originally situated. He was on the floor when the couple checked on him.

"Hyung!" Hanbin sounded worried while Bobby only laughed at the sight of Jinhwan massaging his lower back.

Bobby pulled him up because Hanbin decided to put his clothes on first before aiding on Jinhwan.

"Are you okay?" Hanbin asked him when he was already sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He said and punched Bobby's chest.

"N-no. I-It's okay." Jinhwan said without looking at either of them. He couldn't look at them in the eyes after watching them making out. His face must be so red until now.

"You're so cute, hyung. How can you be so naïve at your age?" Bobby teased him and playfully laughed.

"Y-ya! There's nothing wrong with that." Jinhwan defended.

"Arasseo, arasseo. I'm sorry. I get crazy over naked Hanbin all of the time, so..."

Hanbin punched him again, eyeing him to stop teasing Jinhwan.

\--

Junhoe tossed on his bed. He lied when he said he had something to do because he didn't know how to play it cool with Jinhwan after his childish act last time. He kept on checking his phone for hours. He sat up bouncing on the bed and decided to text Jinhwan.

(Text)

June: Hyung, I'm going to the studio now.

When he got no reply after 3 minutes, he put his jacket on and went outside to go to the studio. He needed to make it up for Jinhwan and play it cool. He was in the school field going to bldg 3 where the studio was, when he saw Jinhwan on the opposite side walking towards him. The older looked lost. Junhoe's eyebrows met half way. He walked faster to meet Jinhwan with a force smile. He blocked Jinhwan's way and he was ready to greet him with a smile. The older just stopped while looking at him with blank expression. Junhoe waved his hand in front of Jinhwan. He blinked 3 times before realizing Junhoe was in front of him.

"Oh- Junhoe-ya?"

"Hyung, what happened? Are you okay?" Junhoe checked. Jinhwan just nodded and he walked pass Junhoe.

Junhoe tilted his head in confusion before joining Jinhwan and walk at his side.

"How's the shoot?"

"Hmm..." Jinhwan involuntarily answered.

"I said, how was the shoot?" Junhoe repeated thinking the older didn't heard what he said.

"Hmm..." The answer was the same.

He stopped and looked Jinhwan from the back. He got worried. He catched Jinhwan's step and wing his arm around his hyung's shoulder.

"Hyung!" He called again.

"Ah! You startled me." Jinhwan looked like he's back in his body now.

"Why are you so out of it? Did something happen?"

"A-ah. Sorry. N-no. W-we just talked." He felt nervous lying to Junhoe. He said he won't keep any secrets from him, but he couldn't bring himself to say about the shoot.

"Are you sure? Because you looked like you just came back from watching a horror movie." Junhoe joked.

"What are you talking about." Jinhwan forced a laugh. "Have you finished your report?" He changed the subject.

"A-ah. Yeah! That's why I was going to the studio."

Jinhwan shrinked his shoulders a little when he felt Junhoe's right arm on his shoulder.

"You said you're treating me hotbars. Can I claim them now?" He requested.

Jinhwan felt weird with their skin rubbing each other while walking. They were too close to each other. He could feel his heart beat was being abnormal again. He looked at Junhoe's arm on his shoulder. ' _Why am I nervous?_ '

"Hyung..." The younger called again.

"O-oh? Oh. Y-yeah. Sure." He said.

"As-ssa!" Junhoe exclaimed while squeezing Jinhwan more on his side.

Jinhwan couldn't understand why he felt weird on his stomach but he shrugged it off and went to their usual stall bar to eat hotbars.


	8. Chapter 8

It's Monday and since Junhoe and him have the same long breaks in between their classes he asked Junhoe's help to check and edit his work. They were in the library sitting close as they couldn't talk too loud inside.

Junhoe was carefully reading his work. He was so focused while holding his pen and biting the tip of it. He's supporting his head with his left hand while scratching his head.

Jinhwan unconsciously stared at him. He was looking at Junhoe intently. He fondly observed him while he wrote something from time to time and nodding his head sometimes. He leaned his head on the table with his hands folding and supporting his head like a pillow. His gaze didn't leave Junhoe's face. He smiled. Junhoe looked cute while eyebrows met halfway, lips biting his pen, and head move upside down when he read something nice.

"This is unexpectedly nice." Junhoe said without looking at Jinhwan.

"Hmm..." He replied feeling his voice vibrated on his arm.

"You just need to create some conflict. The relationship is just too perfect here. You need to stir them a little."

"Hmm..." Jinhwan's eyes still plotted on Junhoe's face.

Junhoe caught him staring at him. Confused with the fond eyes staring at him, he rested his head on the table as well, dropping both his hands under the table. He faced Jinhwan and pouted.

"Are you listening to me?"

Jinhwan smiled and nodded. After a few seconds, his eyes went down on Junhoe's pinkish lips. His eyes widened on his odd stare and suddenly sit straight. Junhoe also sit back and crossed his arms.

"Are you sick?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine." He was flustered. "C'mon, let's eat. I'm hungry." He said and grabbed his things.

"Suddenly??" Junhoe asked but chuckled.

"Yes. I'm hungry." Jinhwan said in excuse before Junhoe see his red ears.

They went to the cafeteria and ordered their own tray of food. Since it was already lunch break, there was not much seats available. They ended up sharing with others. They were at the corner of a long table sitting side by side – Jinhwan on the aisle.

They were casually eating and talking about random things. They're in the middle of talking when someone bumped on their table causing the cup of water to spill on Jinhwan's clothes. He automatically stood up to avoid more water to spill on him.

"Ya!" Junhoe yelled at the student who's obviously a junior to them.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I tripped. I'm really sorry." The junior kept on bowing while saying sorry to them.

"You should be careful! Look what happened. You might hurt someone next time." Jinhwan could trace the irritation on Junhoe's voice so he grabbed his arm and stopped him from possible fight.

"I'm so sorry." The student looked scared now.

"No. It's okay. You can go now." Jinhwan tapped him on the shoulder, nodded, and let him go.

Junhoe was still pissed of what happen. While Jinhwan was trying to dry his shirt with his hand, Junhoe grabbed him and assisted him in the men's room.

"I want to punch his face." Junhoe said out of frustration.

"Ya. I'm fine. He didn't mean it, stop being pissed."

Junhoe pouted while getting his handkerchief from his pocket. He helped Jinhwan dried his shirt. It got wet from his stomach down to his pants on the pocket area.

"Let me do it." Junhoe offered him and leaned down to wipe his shirt with his handkerchief.

Jinhwan let him do it while shaking his head at how pissed Junhoe looked but thought it was cute of him.

His body stiffened when Junhoe inserted his hand inside his shirt to wipe the wet area from the inside. He could feel Junhoe's touch from his stomach and he felt little electric sensation at each contact. He tried to breathe in, so his stomach couldn't touch Junhoe's hand. After few seconds, he exhaled through his nose when Junhoe retrieved his hands. But his eyes were shocked when Junhoe brought his body down and wiped his pants. He felt tingly and almost shiver on every stroke Junhoe was doing.

"Y-ya! I-I'll do it!" He was quick to seize Junhoe's hand and got the handkerchief from him. He panicked. "Go get our bags." He commanded the younger, so he could pull himself together.

"Aish. Arasseo. Wait here."

Then Junhoe stormed out. Jinhwan rested in front of the sink both hands supporting his weight. He was catching his breath. He shook his head. ' _What's wrong with you?_ ' He asked himself in the mirror.

The week passed with Jinhwan assessing himself for being weird lately. It's Saturday and they all just stayed and rested in the dorm. He is currently editing his story on his laptop at the kitchen while he is eating his strawberry jam sandwich.

"Hyung, tell Junhoe I don't want to do sparing with him. He's hurting me."

It was Yunhyeong whining in his sweat after their mini session in Jiu jitsu. Junhoe forced him to do it since Jinhwan was busy on his novel.

"I told you not to do whatever he wants. He'll practice with you for real." Jinhwan chuckled. He bites on his sandwich.

"Argh! I hate him." Yunhyeong stormed out the kitchen.

Jinhwan just shook his head. It was a normal day for them. He either listened to whining Yunhyeong or Junhoe most of the time. The two always bicker but also laugh at each other. That's how their friendship was. They're like true brothers.

After few minutes he heard someone opened the door. He didn't check who it was as he was editing some parts of his story. He drank on his glass and looked up only to be choked by his juice. He saw Junhoe without anything covering his body except the white towel layered on his private part.

He coughed loudly and made Junhoe rushed to him and tapped his back.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Junhoe worriedly asked.

"Ya! Why aren't you wearing your shirt!" Jinhwan yelled at him still coughing.

"I just had a sparring with Yunhyeong, hyung. I was soaked in sweat, so I took a shower." Junhoe unconsciously explained while caressing Jinhwan's back.

"Can you not wear your clothes first before you roam around the room?" Jinhwan looked at him with eyebrows narrowed.

He felt embarrassed when his eyes automatically went down to gaze on Junhoe's perfectly curved abs. He felt his blood rushed on his face and he is probably blushing right now, so he took his eyes away from Junhoe.

"You always see me and Yunhyeong hyung without our clothes on. What's wrong with it today?" Junhoe asked.

"N-nothing. Y-you just startled me!" Jinhwan said in panic.

He grabbed his things and immediately went out from the scene leaving Junhoe confused. He went straight to his room and locked the door with his things held up on his chest.

 _'What's wrong with me?'_ He shook his head, put his things on his study table, and threw his body on his bed. After the shoot with the couple, strange things happened to him. He began being so conscious of every little touches Junhoe gave him and he didn't understand what's this eccentric feeling came from. He was busy figuring out what this could be when his phone buzzed.

(Text)

Hanbin: Hyung! How are you? Bobby & I kinda miss you. ☹ We're having a date tomorrow at Lotte World. We want you to come! You can bring Junhoe and Yunhyeong hyung too.

It had been more than a week that he didn't see the couple around. It was a busy month for everyone because of the upcoming festival. He thought that it was a good idea since all of them needed some break. He was not a fan of amusement parks but that could be fun too. Beside they don't have regular classes on Monday because it's the start of their preparation for the festival.

He sent his reply to Hanbin.

(Text)

Nani: Hi Hanbin. I'm good. Thank u for inviting us. I'll tell the kids. See u!

\--

(group chat)

Nani: (see attachment)

Yun: Woah!!! Why does it have to be tomorrow?? I already told my mom that I'll be coming home tom. (emoji)

June: We'll enjoy and send you photos tom hyung, don't worry. Lol

Yun: I hate u June!!!

June: Yea. I hate u too hyung. Mwa!

Jinhwan just smiled at his friends still bickering even in the group chat.

\--

—Lotte World—

Hanbin and Bobby were the first to arrive. Jinhwan and Junhoe arrived after 5 minutes. They all met at the entrance. They casually greeted each other before Hanbin noticed that someone's missing.

"Where's Yunhyeong, hyung?" Hanbin asked when he only saw Jinhwan and Junhoe.

"He can't come. He's coming home today." Jinhwan answered.

"Okay, so let's go." He said and wrapped his arm around Bobby before heading inside the huge park.

All of them went to buy their tickets when Hanbin said he wanted to buy them couple headbands. These things were really popular to people who were in the park. The rest of them just followed Hanbin and is now choosing their own headbands.

"Look, hyung! This is so cute!" Hanbin exclaimed while showing a halo headband to Jinhwan.

The older only smiled and agreed. Junhoe wasn't a fan of any cute things – except Jinhwan though he's not even qualified as a 'thing'. He just looked at Hanbin and Jinhwan enjoying the cute stuff while he pretended to choose what headband he 'wanted'. Bobby, on the other hand, enjoyed watching his boyfriend and Jinhwan got along so well. Hanbin put the halo headband on Jinhwan.

"Wow. It suits you well." Hanbin praised him. "Really?" Jinhwan checked on the small circular mirror displayed on the corner. He thought it looked fine too.

"He doesn't look like an angel, though." Junhoe contradicted.

"Yah!" Jinhwan playfully yelled at him. Bobby just enjoyed them teasing each other.

"Hyung, look! We look like a couple." Hanbin interrupted with his devil's horn headband to match Jinhwan's halo. The two gushed over their 'matching' headbands.

Junhoe felt bitter on the word 'couple' so he grabbed Jinhwan's headband and replaced it with a tiger's ears headband.

"It looks cuter on you." He sounded insincere. He put back the halo headband and grabbed another ear headband too before he wore it to himself.

"Jinhwan hyung really looks cute with that." Bobby stated and winked on Hanbin.

Hanbin took the sign from him and agreed.

"Oh, yeah. You should wear that, hyung. Bobby, hyung and I will wear this angel and devil headband instead. I'll the be angel, though." Hanbin jokingly said and put his horn headband on Bobby before putting the halo on his head.

They all went out after deciding their stuff. They all agreed to ride the Atlantis first since it was less terrifying than Gyro Swing – which Hanbin wanted to ride first. Jinhwan and Junhoe were not fans of extreme rides as both feared heights but they didn't have choice but to ride all of them today.

Four of them were sitting next to each other – Bobby and Hanbin in front while Jinhwan, and Junhoe at the back. Jinhwan was clearly fidgeting so Hanbin teased him.

"Hyung, don't piss your pants."

"Ya Kim Hanbin! Be careful with your words. I might push you later." Jinhwan protested.

"Hahaha! Hyung, Bobby hyung will save me. You don't have to worry about me. Worry about yourself." Hanbin said while chuckling.

They could feel the engine started and they heard some screams from other riders too.

"Don't worry, hyung. I'll save you." Junhoe said loudly enough for the three to hear it.

"Ohhhh, Koo Junhoe!" Bobby and Hanbin said in chorus while giving him a teasing look and the ride started.

Screams filled the air and laughter from them echoed. They were at the top ready for the first drop. The couple was so excited challenging each of them to raise their hands for the drop. Meanwhile, Jinhwan was finding courage and breathing heavily on the thought of the drop. Junhoe eyed him on his side who was also clearly afraid of this ride but more than worried for Jinhwan. He saw his best friend holding on his safety bars on his chest so tightly. The train slowly move as they were approaching the corner for the drop.

Before they dropped, Junhoe called out Jinhwan.

"Hyung..." Jinhwan looked at him obviously afraid for his life.

Junhoe grabbed Jinhwan's hand and held it tightly as all of them screamed their lungs out for the extreme ride. Bobby and Hanbin were all giddy the whole ride. At their back, there's screaming Jinhwan who clung on Junhoe's hand the entire time. The younger didn't mind the strong wind blowing their faces making them tear up. He also didn't mind Jinhwan's tight grasp on his hand. He would smile every time he could feel Jinhwan squeezing his hands during those turns and drops. More than him calming the nervous Jinhwan, it was him who felt secured with Jinhwan holding his hand.

"Woah! That was amazing!!!" Hanbin excitedly said.

"You just screamed the whole ride, babe." Bobby answered.

"Who didn't?! Woah! I want to ride it again!"

"NO!" Jinhwan and Bobby said at the same time.

"I don't think I can do it the second time." Jinhwan said while fixing his hair and headband.

"My eardrums almost explode. You're so loud." Bobby complained while pinching Hanbin's nose.

"Junhoe unexpectedly looks fine. Did you enjoy it?" Hanbin asked him. They are now walking to their next destination.

"Hmm, yeah. That was fun." Junhoe tried to sound cool though his heart was still beating fast.

Since Jinhwan said to try something else than extreme rides, Bobby suggested to go to the Ghost house. Scary things were Jinhwan's weakness. He said he would pass on going inside the haunted house and will just wait for them outside. Junhoe supported his best friend since he also hated scary things like this. They were best friend after all.

"Hyung, please. I want us all to do the haunted house. They're not even real. You can punch them if they scare the hell out of you, so they won't come scaring you." Hanbin pleaded.

"No, Hanbin. I really can't do it. My heart is weak for this thing." Jinhwan excused himself.

"If you're not going, then I'm not trying it." Hanbin pouted.

"C'mon, hyung. We'll let you squeeze in the middle, so it will be less scary." Bobby said.

"Please! Please! Please, hyung!" Hanbin whined at him while grabbing his arm and swing it left and right like a whiny child.

"Alright. Fine. Don't let me be at the back or else—"

"Yes!!"

Jinhwan couldn't finish his sentence when Hanbin interrupted him. Junhoe walked close to him and lean on his ears. He shivered on Junhoe's breath in his ears.

"You don't have to do this, hyung." The younger whispered.

"Just don't leave me there, okay?" Jinhwan whispered back and smiled at him. Junhoe shook his head and grinned.

Jinhwan was trying to shake off his fear while they were close to their turn to go inside.

"If you're afraid, just squeeze to my side, hyung." Hanbin said referring to Jinhwan.

"No, Junhoe and I will protect both of you. Right, Junhoe?" Bobby nodded on Junhoe.

"Junhoe's no better than me, oh please." Jinhwan jokingly stated to calm his self.

"Let see who's the scaredy cat, hyung." Junhoe said to Jinhwan. ***

It was finally their turn. Bobby went inside first with Hanbin at his back, then Jinhwan and Junhoe. The darkness welcomed them. As what most of the ghost house, they could hear subtle scary music as a background which made the place even scarier. Jinhwan could feel his heart beat as if it had a speaker inside. It's too loud.

As they slowly advanced, his hand looked for someone to grab and he automatically stepped back and searched for Junhoe's arm though it was easy for him to grab Hanbin who was in front of him. Junhoe looked at him who clearly wasn't aware he was the one he was holding. Junhoe sucked the inside of his cheek to stop his face from smiling. He took this chance to grab Jinhwan's hand, intertwined their fingers, and held his forehand with his free hand.

A white lady suddenly jumped out in front of them which made them all screamed.

"Noona, don't scare us please." Jinhwan pleaded, not even knowing if the lady was older or younger than him and still called her 'noona'.

They continued with much more scaring and screams. As the four of them were busy checking their surrounding for possible characters to jump out, Bobby pulled Hanbin forward and left the two best friends alone.

"Hyung, why? We promised not to leave Jinhwan, hyung alone." Hanbin said and Bobby shushed him with his index finger.

"We can leave him with Junhoe." Bobby whispered.

"What do you mean? Junhoe is a scaredy cat too."

"I mean, let's give them quality time. I thought you want to bring them here to test your theory." Bobby cleared Hanbin's mind.

"Yes, but not inside the ghost house. Jinhwan hyung might have a heart attack." Hanbin softly chuckled on his words.

"No one died because of a haunted house." Bobby stated.

"He might be the first." The older insisted.

"You, silly one." Then Bobby planted a soft kiss on Hanbin's lips.

"Waaaaaahhhhh...." Another lady dressed in white with long hair approached them.

"SSSHHH!" Bobby and Hanbin scolded her.

"Noona, please pretend you didn't see us. We're hiding from our friends too." Bobby told the white lady.

The lady was confused and scratched her head. Wasn't she supposed to scare all the customers? These two were being weird, she thought.

"Noona, can you scare those two? Please? But not too much, the little one has a weak heart." Hanbin requested of her.

Still puzzled, she charged slowly towards Jinhwan and Junhoe. The two silently hid in the corner to see what happen. Thankfully, it was dark that the two just walked pass at them. As they wished, the white lady scared Jinhwan by holding his right arm while Junhoe was on his other side. Jinhwan screamed and stepped sideward to cling on Junhoe even tighter. Jinhwan hugged the much taller figure after being scared. Junhoe tensed a little, almost hearing his own heartbeat, and hugged him back. He wrapped him around his side and switched places with Jinhwan to face the scary lady.

Hanbin and Bobby were giggling at the scene.

"Maybe you're right." Bobby said without looking at Hanbin on the side. His gaze still plotted on Jinhwan and Junhoe.

"My gut is always right. I told you. The very first time I saw those two I can tell that Junhoe likes Jinhwan, hyung." Hanbin explained.

"I didn't notice that." Bobby answered.

"Junhoe looks Jinhwan hyung with such affection in his eyes. How can I not think of that?"

"Just like how you look at me?" Bobby asked with his bunny smile.

"Yes." With that, Hanbin kissed him.

"Junhoe-ya, let's go." Jinhwan's voice was almost shaky.

"I can't see Hanbin and Bobby, hyung." Junhoe said while still wrapping Jinhwan in his arms.

"No. I can't stay here any longer. My legs are shaking." The older commanded.

"Let's go."

Junhoe led Jinhwan to the exit. The bright sun blinded them for a second. They both panted and stabled their breathing. Jinhwan looked back at the exit door without realizing their fingers were still intertwined.

"I am not going to any haunted house ever again." He said and turned to Junhoe.

He faced his best friend only to see him smiling while looking down. He followed his gaze and his eyes widened when he saw them holding hands. He panicked and release Junhoe's hand. He heard Junhoe laughed. He turned his back because he felt embarrassed. He didn't know why.

Before the situation got awkward, the couple came out from the exit.

"Wow. You came out first without waiting for us. I feel betrayed, hyung." Hanbin joked and pretended to sound deceived.

"He can't take it anymore, so we went out without you." Junhoe answered him.

"Well, I'm glad you make it out alive." Bobby teased.

All of them had a good laugh on their way to buy foods. They were telling each other how they survived and how scary the ghost house was.

Hanbin ordered churros and cola, while Bobby just shared his food with his boyfriend. Jinhwan and Junhoe bought tacos and cola too. They were enjoying their foods while roaming around the park. They continued with the rides and just like the first one, they enjoyed them all as their throat hurt from screaming. Jinhwan wasn't so awkward with touching Junhoe anymore as he would always reached for him when he felt scared and tensed.

It was time for fireworks. So many people gathered in the area where the firework display will be held. People are squeezing in left and right to have a good spot for the show. Bobby hugged Hanbin from the back to close the space between them and to avoid people from bumping his boyfriend. Junhoe couldn't help but stare at how sweet the couple was. He turned to Jinhwan who was also struggling with the people bouncing him from left to right – some were kids, and some were couples too. Jinhwan tried to avoid them but there were a lot of people in the area.

"Hey, you might want to hold Jinhwan, hyung. He might get separated from us. There's a lot of people here." Hanbin whispered at Junhoe who was clinging to his boyfriend too.

Junhoe hesitated at the statement at first. But Hanbin was right. So, he slipped his hand on Jinhwan's arm and held his hand. He felt Jinhwan flexed on the hold because he saw him looked down on their hands.

"There's too many people, hyung." Jinhwan just nodded at him.

He avoided Jinhwan's eyes and looked up to expect the fireworks which will be fired anytime soon. Jinhwan's stomach once again churned at the thought of Junhoe holding his hand. He looked away to hide his smile before squeezing Junhoe's hand and looked up too. The younger felt that and didn't looked down on his best friend but both were looking up smiling at the sky.

"I bet I'm giving you your prize tonight, babe". Bobby whispered at Hanbin when he saw the two all giddy at their side.

"Hmm..." Hanbin responded and smiled when he felt Bobby's lips on his head.

The firework show felt extra special for the couple and for the best friends who were amazed by the colorful light painting the sky. Junhoe peeked at Jinhwan on his side. His face was glowing of different color from the fireworks' lights. He unconsciously squeezed Jinhwan's hand making the latter to look at their hands and up to him. They both smiled at each other – not letting go of their warm hands.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my god. Look at you! Hahaha! You're so pitiful, hyung." Yunhyeong exclaimed while laughing so much.

Junhoe was showing him their hilarious photos during their weekend date. The three of them were in the bench with those round tables having their free time as they don't have much classes today because of the preparation of the festival. All were full of laughter and teasing.

"Jinhwan-hyung was really funny during the Gyro Swing! I ended up in tears because of laughing!" Junhoe narrated.

"Why did you even buy those photos. Look at me! I look so..." Jinhwan said while lifting up a funny photo of him during their ride and couldn't finish his sentence.

"Hyung, this is something you need to keep. It will make you remember the happy days!" Yunhyeong lectured him.

"The firework show was amazing! Look, hyung." Then Junhoe showed the photos of the fireworks show from his phone.

"Wow. It's so pretty. Ugh! I'm so jealous!" He whined over the photo.

"It must have been romantic for the couple watching a firework display while holding each other's arms." Yunhyeong continued referring to Hanbin and Bobby.

Junhoe's and Jinhwan's eyes slowly locked at each other at the comment. Jinhwan looked away and shyly smiled while Junhoe didn't break his stare at his best friend and just grinned. It was indeed romantic not only for Double B couple but also for them. It was special.

"Yeah. It was beautiful." Jinhwan stated while towering his hand to support his chin on the table only looking at Yunhyeong who's still scrolling Junhoe's phone for more photos

"Hmm...so beautiful." Junhoe stated describing his view – Jinhwan.

They continued with their random talk when a senior of Junhoe approached them.

"Excuse me sunbae..." The senior interrupted them.

"Oh! Chaeyoung-ah." Yunhyeong greeted her. She's close to Yunhyeong since they have 3 same classes together.

"Sunbae..." Junhoe also gave her a bow.

Jinhwan just smiled at her and nod. She shyly bowed at him since he was a senior.

"Can I excuse Junhoe for few minutes?" Chaeyoung asked with her bright smile.

"Yes! Take him away from here." Yunhyeong jokingly said.

Chaeyoung cutely laughed at his joke. Junhoe excused himself from his group and walked in a distance with his sunbae.

It hasn't been 30 seconds after the two left them when Jinhwan asked.

"What's with the talk?" He curiously pried on Yunhyeong who's busy with his phone.

"Ah, they are in the same team together. Haven't you heard about the poetry night?" Yunhyeong explained without giving Jinhwan a look.

"Of course, I know. But, Junhoe didn't mention about Chaeyoung being in his team." The older said and stared at the two who were smiling while having their 'private' talk.

"Ah, Chaeyoung changed her team to Junhoe's recently. She requested for it. She mentioned being a fan of Junhoe's works." This time, Yunhyeong looks at him while giving the 2 hoobaes an almost deadly stare.

"Really? So, she's a fan?" Jinhwan faked a laugh.

Yunhyeong looked at Junhoe's and Chaeyoung's direction and smiled. He rested his head on his left hand.

"Aren't they cute together? I mean, look at Junhoe showing her his annoyingly cute gummy smile. Hahaha! I bet Junhoe's so happy just by talking to her. His smile says so."

Jinhwan's eyebrow raised on what he heard from his friend. He glanced at Yunhyeong and looked at the two again.

"Junhoe smiles like that all the time. This time's no different." Jinhwan contradicted.

"Oh, c'mon hyung. You know Junhoe better than anyone. Aside from us, he never showed that smile to others." He countered.

They can now hear the loud laugh coming from the two not so far from their table. Jinhwan felt irritation hearing it and it made him wonder again. Why would he feel that?

"See? Junhoe's even laughing at her. I can only hear that laugh when he's talking to you. He doesn't even laugh at my jokes!" Yunhyeong cutely complained while chuckling.

"Coz you're jokes are so lame, Yunhyeong-ah. Maybe if you try a little harder next time, he'd laugh at you like that too." Jinhwan mocked him still very attentive on the giggling sound from the two.

"Ugh!! Whatever. But I really think Junhoe's having a girlfriend after the festival. Don't you think too?" Yunhyeong gushed over the thought.

Jinhwan on the other hand was not very pleased on it.

"What are you talking about? It's not as if they will still talk after the event." He defended.

"Hyung, this is why you're still single. You have no idea! Chaeyoung obviously likes Junhoe and she's working her way to him. See?" Yunhyeong said and pointed Junhoe and Chaeyoung still giggling at each other.

Jinhwan saw Chaeyoung touched Junhoe from time to time while laughing at each other. His eyebrows narrowed and felt weird he didn't know what it was about.

"I'll be supporting them if they end up together. They look cute." Yunhyeong sustained.

After 10 seconds, they saw Chaeyoung bowed at them as thank you and signaled to go. Junhoe approached them all smiles again and sat beside Jinhwan.

"Oooh, Koo Junhoe. Are you having a girlfriend soon?" Yunhyeong instantly teased him.

"Haha! Stop it. We just talked about the poetry night." Junhoe defended but still smiling.

"Oh yeah? You only talked about it, but you needed to go over there where we can't hear you and you're laughing like there's no tomorrow. You talked other stuffs too, right? C'mon, spill it!" Yunhyeong pried.

"Hahaha! Hyung, we didn't talk about anything." The younger said.

"Can both of you stop it already? You're so loud!" Jinhwan snapped. He looked away and crossed his arms.

The two was surprised by the sudden change of mood. They bit their lips to stop smiling.

"I'm going." Jinhwan grabbed his things and left the two.

Yunhyeong and Junhoe looked at each other and both shrugged. They pointed at each other using their mouths putting blame on themselves about it.

Jinhwan went straight to the boy's rest room from the ground floor. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. ' _What's wrong with you, Jinhwan?'_ He asked himself in his mind. He took a deep breath to calm himself from unfamiliar feeling. He never felt like this before. He didn't know what to call it.

\--

"Did you miss me? That's why you want to see me and make your story as an excuse for that?" Hanbin joked at him and winked.

"What? No! Why would I miss you? We just saw each other the other day. Haha! You wish." He defended.

"Oh, c'mon, hyung! You can miss someone even if you just saw them few seconds ago." Hanbin wrapped his right arm around Jinhwan's shoulder.

His hyung didn't flinch and just let him hang his arm there.

"Have someone ever told you that you're so full of yourself?" This time, Jinhwan gave him a real laugh.

"I'm so used to it, hyung." Both of them giggled.

"Where's Junhoe by the way?" Hanbin asked. He noticed Jinhwan's face dropped at the question. His gut told him there's something fishy.

"He's with Yunhyeong. Or I don't know. Maybe he's with his sunbae again." Jinhwan unconsciously sounded like a whiny boyfriend.

The younger didn't miss that so, bit his lower lip to conceal his smile and stopped himself from teasing.

"Who's sunbae? I thought Junhoe only has two sunbaes – you and Yunhyeong hyung." Hanbin tried to joke and laughed.

"Huh! He's gushing with this Sunbae. It's almost annoying. They're too loud together." Jinhwan said while pressing hard on his laptop's keys. He's currently shutting down.

Hanbin enjoyed this little drama written all over Jinhwan's face as this was his first time seeing it. He thought Jinhwan was really cute even when he's annoyed.

"Let me guess. The sunbae is a girl. Am I right?"

"Yes! And she's so touchy with Junhoe, like she should not be behaving like that with his junior. I mean, she wanted to talk about the Poetry night but all I could hear are laughs, and giggles, and uughh! It's just annoying." Jinhwan exploded.

Hanbin was trying hard to stop himself from smiling and teasing that his lower lip hurt from his biting. But he wanted to hear the confirmation of his theory from Jinhwan himself. So he played it cool with his next sentence.

"Is she pretty?"

"Hmm... well... yeah. You can say that." Jinhwan indirectly confirmed.

"I knew it! It's really annoying to see someone you like all giddy and touchy with pretty girls, right? It makes you feel jealous."

"Yeah, exactly!" Jinhwan answered which made his eyes wide.

A moment of silence followed and Jinhwan turned to Hanbin. He was shocked with his words. The younger on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear, crossing his arms on his chest. Jinhwan saw his teasing eyes.

"I- I- I mean..." He said while shaking his head at Hanbin silently saying that was not what he meant.

"You like Junhoe." Hanbin cleared to him.

"What? No! That's not what I meant." He tried to contradict Hanbin's words.

"Oh, hyung. You said it yourself. You're jealous over this sunbae." The younger tapped his shoulder lightly.

"No. I said that's not what I meant. I am not jealous." He insisted. He could feel his cheeks turning red so he slightly turned his face to the side trying to avoid more teasing look from Hanbin.

"So, are you okay with Junhoe dating his sunbae?" The younger asked.

"W-what? O-of course. If he likes her, then..." Jinhwan didn't finish his statement. He felt a needle pricking his chest while saying it. ' _Of course, it's fine... Right?'_ He asked himself in his head.

"Your eyes tell me otherwise." Hanbin said. He closed the space between them. He held Jinhwan's hands.

"Hyung, you can tell me the truth." He continued.

"What truth? I don't know either." Jinhwan still asserted.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? I- I don't know. I don't think I have felt that before." The older slowly confide.

Hanbin took his chance to talk this out with Jinhwan who's clearly dense with his own feelings.

"You said you're annoyed watching them laughing together. Do you feel the same with his other friends or sunbaes?" Hanbin softly asked.

"N-no? I think I haven't seen him laugh like that except with me. It felt strange knowing that he can smile and laugh with others other than... me." His last word was faint.

Hanbin took a deep breath before he continued.

"Hyung, it's okay to feel jealous. Junhoe is your best friend and you feel like you're the only person who can make him smile and laugh all the time. He may have felt that with you too. You just don't know."

Jinhwan remained silent. His mind was processing everything Hanbin said. He was also assessing his own feelings.

"So, being jealous is a normal thing for best friends, right?" Jinhwan looked at Hanbin with eyes searching for answers.

"You're so cute, hyung. Of course! That's normal because you like Junhoe." The younger smiled at him.

"I... I l-like Junhoe?" Jinhwan asked in slight panic.

"Yes! He's your best friend." Hanbin gave emphasis on the word 'best friend' and conceal his teasing smile from showing again.

"Ohh... Yeah. He's my... best friend." A faint smile flashed on his face.

"Or... do you like him more than that?" Hanbin tried to slip the words he was eager to ask from Jinhwan.

When Jinhwan didn't answer, Hanbin squeezed his hand making the older to look at him again.

"N-no..." Jinhwan said avoiding Hanbin's gaze. The latter waited for him to continue.

"I don't know. I've been feeling strange lately. I've become conscious around him and every time he touches me, I feel something I can't explain. We've been so clingy to each other for how many years but this is the first time I felt that way. I'm new to these kinds of emotions. I don't know if this is supposed to be right or wrong. He's my best friend. It's weird for me to even feel this." Jinhwan finally let out his worries.

Hanbin smiled but was quick to hide it so Jinhwan won't see it. He might not open up anymore thinking he's only teasing him. He held Jinhwan on his shoulder and directed the older in front of him and forced him to look at him.

"Hyung, it's never wrong to like someone, whether it's your best friend or not. You know, feelings develop before you even know it and it's not your fault. Why don't you be honest with him and tell him how you feel? Maybe he feels the same way." Hanbin hinted him.

"That's impossible. I might freak him out. Besides, he won't be smiling and laughing with Chaeyoung if he likes me that way. I've known him for years. I can easily read him. He feels so transparent to me. I know when he's angry, and when he's sad. I know when he likes something or if he hates someone. And looking at him earlier, he might really actually like Chaeyoung." He explained.

"If you don't try, you'll never know." The younger tried to persuade him.

"I don't want to risk years of friendship for some unsure feelings. Maybe what you said is right. It's just weird to see him with others like that but maybe that doesn't validate our assumptions that I like him more than a best friend. It'll go away eventually. I'll handle this." Jinhwan gave him a smile but his eyes don't.

Hanbin sighed and just agreed because he wanted Jinhwan to discover his true feelings towards Junhoe too without anyone helping him. Maybe it's better like that.

Jinhwan went to the field and had his time for himself. After what Hanbin told him, he wanted to come up with a resolution. Or is it really necessary? Should he just really ignore it and let it pass? He took the book Junhoe gave him and opened the page where he last read. He was lost in his thoughts when a shadow of a man appears in his sight. The familiar figure hinted him it was Junhoe so he didn't bother to look back. After just 3 seconds from standing there at his back, a box of tacos slowly appeared from the right side of his head and there was Junhoe's hand holding it.

His narrowed eyebrows suddenly went back to their original places when Junhoe finally showed himself still holding the tacos.

"What's with the tacos?" Jinhwan tried to maintain a straight face.

"Ahh...nothing. I just suddenly crave for tacos. You want?" Junhoe offered him and smiled?

Jinhwan looked at him while sucking the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from smiling. He knew his best friend too well and these tacos were not really because he craved for it. It was his favorite but Junhoe was not actually fond of eating tacos.

"You eat them. I thought you're craving." He insisted trying to see what will be Junhoe's reaction.

"Are you sure you don't want them? I'm really going to finish them myself." Junhoe lowered his head to give Jinhwan a look on his face.

"Hmm." He answered then looked away.

"Fine. I'm eating this with Chaeyoung sunbae." Junhoe said and help himself to stand.

Jinhwan didn't answer and took a deep breath. After 30 seconds of silence he waited until Junhoe fully stood up. His grip on the book tightened and he was about to yell at Junhoe for teasing him. He looked up with irritation drawn all over his face and when he was about to stand he saw Junhoe looking down at him with a taco in his hand aiming for his mouth. He slightly bumped his butt to sit because he was caught off guard.

"Are you really going to let me have this taco with sunbae?" Junhoe asked without moving an inch, so the tacos were still there waiting for Jinhwan's mouth to eat them.

"You said it yourself. Not me." He replied and avoid Junhoe's eyes.

"Yeah. But I expect you to whine and stop me because you don't like me to share this with others. Just like you always do." Junhoe sounded disappointed.

The older felt guilty because of the unusual treatment he was giving to his best friend. If he wanted to shrug all his thoughts about his potential feelings towards Junhoe, he might as well act normal to avoid complications.

"You're being dramatic again. C'mon. Give me that. That's originally mine, right?" Jinhwan said and fake a smile while extending his hand to get the tacos from Junhoe.

"Aahh..." Junhoe avoided his hand and fed him the tacos he's been holding the whole time.

"Ya, stop it. I'll eat it myself." Jinhwan grabbed Junhoe's wrist and snatched the tacos to direct it in his mouth.

Junhoe slumped on the grass with his pouting lips. He put down the box in between them and settled himself. Jinhwan pretended to go back to reading.

"Hyung, can you not feed me the tacos too?" Junhoe playfully said trying to get his best friend's attention.

Jinhwan shut his eyes for a second before looking at Junhoe and flashed him an insincere grin. _'Act normal, Jinhwan.'_ He reminded himself.

He picked the other one and held it up to feed it to the younger. He saw Junhoe beamed before opening his mouth as wide as he could to fit the taco in a bite. Jinhwan's mood slowly felt better with Junhoe's childish act. Some meat fell on the ground and some sauce smudged on his fingers. He shook his head and smiled. This time, a real one. He put down the taco and was about to wipe his hand when Junhoe grabbed his wrist and without hesitation, he sucked Jinhwan's index finger where the sauce was.

Jinhwan felt his heart skip a beat with the sudden gesture.

"Hmm... it taste better today. Don't you think so?" Junhoe muffled.

He snapped out a second and realized his hand was still up in the air. He retrieved it and acted disgusted.

"Ya! You're so gross. Let me wipe my hands in your shirt!" He leaned forward to reach Junhoe.

"Haha! No!" Junhoe said and stuck his tongue out.

"Aish! I don't know why am I still friends with you. You're such a kid." He joked and wiped his hand with the tissue from the box of taco.

"Wow. So, I actually grow now." The younger said and continued the rest of his taco.

"What does that supposed to mean?" He was confused.

"You know, you always tell me I'm your baby. But now, I become a kid. The glow up, huh. I wonder when will I become a man." Junhoe teasingly said looking at him.

Jinhwan gave him a confused look and laughed.

"Maybe if you stop acting like a kid, then you can." He answered with sarcasm.

"So, you don't see me as a man right now?" His best friend asked.

He was speechless for a second. He wasn't sure if there's something in Junhoe's question or he was just asking that without meaning anything.

He looked straight to Junhoe's eyes searching for a clue. His gaze was serious. Junhoe's eyes were expectant. It made him nervous. What should he say? How would he answer him? Is Junhoe asking him of what he thinks it is?

Every second passed, both of them started to feel awkward. Junhoe initiated to break it since he was the culprit for the awkward silence. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Anyway, the Poetry night was moved to Saturday. That is what I want to tell you. Chaeyoung sunbae said there's a conflict of schedule at the auditorium so they moved it." Junhoe diverted.

"Oh... I see. Is it the same time?" Jinhwan chose to just go with the flow.

"Yes. Still at 7:30pm." The younger casually answered. The awkwardness slowly faded.

"Oh, no. Hanbin told us to watch Bobby's performance on Saturday at 8:00pm." Jinhwan remembered, slightly forgetting the awkward situation they were in a minute ago.

"Oh, right. So, I don't think I could watch it. I'll be the host of the Poetry night and I'm only giving my piece at the last part." Junhoe's shoulder dropped. He also wanted to hang out with Double B since they had fun the last time they went to Lotte World. His bad blood to Hanbin disappeared.

"I already promised Hanbin we will come. He was really excited..." Jinhwan pouted.

"Then you can come watch with him." The younger offered.

"I'm not ditching your Poetry night." Jinhwan insisted.

"You won't. You can watch from 7:30 to 8:00pm. It's fine."

"Are you sure? But you'll be presenting your piece at the last part. That is like, the same time of Bobby's performance." He cleared to his best friend.

"You can read my poem anyway. So, that's fine. I'll catch up if I can." Junhoe felt down for even saying it.

"Okay. Thank you." His best friend smile at him.

"I need to go. We'll still check the equipment to be used on Saturday. Are you feeling fine now?"

Jinhwan's eyebrows met halfway.

"What?" He asked.

"I said if you're okay now? We pissed you earlier so I brought you tacos." Junhoe explained.

Jinhwan could feel his face feeling warm.

"W-what? Of course, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Good. I'm going now."

Junhoe stood and patted his butt to clear some grasses on his pants. He was 3 steps away from Jinhwan when he turned back again and saw Jinhwan smiling.

"Hyung, please smile like that always so I won't have to bring you tacos every time." Junhoe teased him and winked at him before totally leaving.

And again... it made his heart skip a beat.

"Shit." Jinhwan couldn't help but curse.


	10. Chapter 10

Beaming faces and loud chitchats greeted Hanbin and Jinhwan as they both hit the entrance going inside the campus. They decided to meet each other and enjoy the morning together. Bobby was busy preparing for tonight's performance, meanwhile Yunhyeong and Junhoe were busy for the poetry night too.

"Why aren't you part of the committee for literature night?" Hanbin asked him. They were enjoying their peaceful walk in the campus.

"Yunhyeong volunteered this time. I fainted last year of so much exhaustion, so he got worried. I told him I can do it again this year, but he insisted." The older explained.

"Yunhyeong is really the sweetest." Hanbin praised him.

"He is."

"It's sad that you won't be able to watch with me later for Bobby-hyung's performance." Hanbin held Jinhwan in his arm as he talked.

"I told you I can still come." Jinhwan looked at him and smiled.

"No, hyung. You should be with your best friend." Hanbin reiterated.

"I also wish you could watch the poetry night. It might not be for everyone, but it's really beautiful." Jinhwan said in a sad tone.

"I know. You're my first literature major friend and I really want to come. But it sucks that the schedule was changed suddenly." The younger clung closer to him. It made Jinhwan smile.

"Yeah. It made me sad too. Anyway, let's see each other around. I'll be checking my best friends. I hope they're still alive there." Jinhwan joked and Hanbin released his hold on him.

"See you, hyung! Good luck tonight." Hanbin waved goodbye and went on the opposite direction going to Bldg 3.

Jinhwan went straight to the auditorium where the poetry night will be happening. As he entered the big hall, there were more than 10 students as per Jinhwan's guess doing their own tasks. Some were helping each other for the decorations, others were checking the sound system, and some were preparing the stage and audience area. His eyes automatically hunted for his best friend. There was Yunhyeong with Stacey, one of the committees of the literature night and one of their exchange students. He smiled at the sight. He knew Yunhyeong's English was improving by the day because the exchange students in their department likes to hang out with him. When he didn't see Junhoe, his feet charged him forward to where Yunhyeong was.

"Oh. Hyung!" Yunhyeong exclaimed when he saw Jinhwan walking towards them.

"How's everything?" He instantly asked. "We just started here since Prof. Kim just gave us a go signal." Yunhyeong answered.

"Hi Stacey. How are you?" Jinhwan greeted his hoobae in his confident English.

"I'm better, Jinhwan-sunbae. Are you checking on us this early?" Stacey joked since Yunhyeong already told her about banning Jinhwan from tiring himself for the event because of what happened last year.

"Aish. This old man, really. Do you not trust me?" Yunhyeong also jested.

"Ya! Don't call me old man. I look younger than you, mind you." Jinhwan said and the three of them laughed.

They were laughing when they turned heads towards the direction of the door as they heard a familiar loud voice – Junhoe...with Chaeyoung.

The two were caught giggling by Jinhwan's two eyes. Junhoe didn't even bother to look around, so he could at least have an idea that Jinhwan was in the area. They walked straight to the stage where Chaeyoung sat while Junhoe remained standing. They were holding pieces of papers in their hands which looked like their scripts and program for tonight. Junhoe was carrying his acoustic guitar which confused Jinhwan.

"Do you want to check the program? There's Junhoe over there." Yunhyeong broke Jinhwan's stare towards the two and pointed them with his lips.

"Okay. Just a sec." Jinhwan excused himself from them and walked towards the stage.

"Jinhwan-sunbae." Chaeyoung saw him first and greeted him with a bow.

Junhoe turned around and smiled widely to him. He forced a smile and nodded.

"How's the script going?" He initially asked.

"We're going through it now and memorizing the flow of the program." Chaeyoung answered him with her sweet voice and smile.

"Sounds great." He responded sounding calm.

Jinhwan was waiting for his best friend to speak up. But when he didn't even say hi, he decided to exit.

"Well, let's see both of you tonight on stage." Jinhwan smiled to both before going back to Yunhyeong.

Junhoe just smiled at him without saying a word. He felt a little pissed.

"What's with the guitar?" He instantly asked when he reached Yunhyeong who is alone now since Stacey is busy directing the other students with the décor.

"Ah that. Chaeyoung suggested to have a special number later." Jinhwan looked at the two from a distance who are now busy with the guitar.

"Are they doing a duet?" Jinhwan asked, eyes still pierced on the two while Junhoe was fondly watching Chaeyoung strum the guitar.

"Chaeyoung actually requested that but Junhoe said he wants to sing his poem instead. Ugh! That guy can't even take hints. He's so frustrating sometimes. Chaeyoung is obviously hitting on him." Yunhyeong once again said with his whiny but cute voice.

"Maybe Junhoe doesn't like her?" Jinhwan uttered.

"Hyung, look at him all smiley. We've never seen him this close to any girl before. Am I wrong?" Yunhyeong put his arm around Jinhwan's shoulder as they observed their young friend.

"So, should we support him?" Jinhwan said but deep inside there was a pinch felt in his chest.

"Why are you asking me that? Of course! We're his best friend. We should be his best supporters!" Yunhyeong exclaimed excitedly and squeezed him on his side.

"Yeah. We should... do that." Jinhwan's voice was faint and weak.

Time for lunch. Jinhwan invited Hanbin and Bobby over to eat with them since they won't be seeing each other the entire afternoon till night because of their busy schedule finalizing everything. Bobby was sitting next to Hanbin who was siting next to Yunhyeong. Junhoe and Jinhwan were sitting beside each other in front of the three.

"Ugh! I still can't believe you guys won't come to Bobby-hyung's performance. I'm starting to hate literature department again." Hanbin whined over his food.

"I know! I was so excited when Jinhwan-hyung said we could all watch." Yunhyeong added to Hanbin's whiny tone.

"I will let Hanbin record my performance in case you really won't make it later. Donghyuk and I practiced so much for it. I even had body pain the other day. That brat won't let me live." Bobby said remembering how they would practice every day.

All of them laugh at Bobby's annoyance. "But please Hanbin. Film the performance, not only Bobby. We want to watch to whole thing including that Donghyuk guy." Jinhwan said as he muffled on his food.

"I'm the president of his fan club. Of course, I'll only film him. That's what boyfriends do. Being loyal." Hanbin said and turned to Bobby on his side and winked.

"Oh please, stop. Not in front of my food." Jinhwan airily said and laughed.

They were busy talking when Jinhwan noticed Junhoe being quiet and all focus on his food. He bumped his legs against Junhoe below the table to steal his attention. Junhoe looked to his side and gave him a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" Jinhwan worriedly asked in a soft tone. He didn't want to have the others' attention on them.

"Yeah. Of course. I'm just thinking about the program tonight." Junhoe answered him and smiled.

"You'll do great for a first-timer. I'm excited about your performance." Jinhwan lifted his mood. He gave half portion of his meat to Junhoe who loves it.

"Thanks, hyung." Junhoe beamed and picked out the beans and put it on Jinhwan's tray naturally since Jinhwan loves veggies.

"E-excuse me." A small high-pitched voice interrupted the laughter on the table.

"Chaeyoung-ah!" Yunhyeong called. "Sit here." Then offered the empty chair beside Junhoe.

"I'm sorry. There're no available chairs. There's one over there, but I don't personally know them." Chaeyoung shyly explained as she gazes the people around the table one by one.

Jinhwan looked around and confirmed what she said. He sighed and just watched her took the seat.

"It's okay. It's lunch time so the area is jam packed." Yunhyeong said.

The latter then introduced him to the couple who greeted her warmly. They were asking random questions back and forth about their majors when Jinhwan's left eyebrow raised on Chaeyoung's words.

"Why are you picking out the beans? Don't you like it?" She asked with her cute voice.

"Ah, yeah. Not a fan of beans I guess." Junhoe casually answered him.

"I like beans!" Chaeyoung cheerfully said.

"Oh really?" Junhoe said as he slowly put the beans on Jinhwan's tray.

Four heads just quietly observed them. Jinhwan quickly ate the beans given to him by his best friend. He put the meat on Junhoe's tray in return.

"Oh, you like meat? Here! Take mine." Chaeyoung uttered and didn't waited for Junhoe's approval as she transferred the meat on Junhoe's tray.

"O-oh. Thank you." Junhoe shyly bowed and smiled at her.

"Don't you like meat?" Hanbin butted in.

"Ah. It's not that. I'm on a diet." Chaeyoung timidly said.

"Woah. You're still on a diet with that body?" Bobby asked amazed because Chaeyoung looked really thin already.

The girl was shy to smile and just nodded.

"I guess girls nowadays are like that." Hanbin added which made the others slightly laugh except Jinhwan.

Junhoe was about to transfer another piece of beans as Jinhwan was expectantly waiting for them when he noticed a pair of eyes on his side eyeing on them.

"Do you want them?" Junhoe asked still holding the chopsticks above Jinhwan's tray.

Chaeyoung nodded slowly and bit the tip of her chopsticks on her lips. Junhoe gave Jinhwan a look saying, 'can I give this to her?'

"Yeah sure!" Jinhwan forced a smile and Junhoe motioned his chopsticks on Chaeyoung's tray.

The girl's face beamed as she ate the beans from Junhoe's tray.

"Here, have mine too." Hanbin said and transfer his beans on her tray. "Me too." Yunhyeong added and did the same.

"Woah! Thank you!!" Chaeyoung said in her most adorable voice that almost sounded like a child.

"You can have all the meat too." She lifted her tray and handover her whole portion of meat.

Junhoe was surprised and leaned backward as he let her transfer the meat with her chopsticks. Jinhwan slowly put the food in his mouth trying to hold on his last remaining appetite.

"Thank you." Junhoe said and started to eat again.

Jinhwan turned to his side and caught Chaeyoung fondly watching his best friend ate the meat from her. He felt a slight kick on his leg under the table which broke his stare from the girl. When he fronted, he saw Hanbin smiling at him with concern eyes. He smiled and shook his head on Hanbin's look. He grabbed his packed juice and stuck the straw before sipping. It helped him swallow the food in his mouth which he found hard to gulp. When he put the packed juice on the table beside the tray, Junhoe quickly grabbed it and sipped from it. The gesture was natural. Junhoe always does that when they are eating. He likes to eat and drink from Jinhwan's share so he secretly smiled when Junhoe wasn't shy to do that in front of others too.

His smile quickly faded though when Chaeyoung offered her drink instead. She put the straw on it and placed it on front of Junhoe.

"Here. You should drink a lot." She said in her timid voice.

"Ah, thanks. I'll have hyung's juice. It's fine." Junhoe smiled at her and return the juice.

"No. Have it. I don't like drinking that anyway." Chayeoung insisted.

"O-oh, thank you." Junhoe slightly bowed and gave her awkward smile.

Yunhyeong and Hanbin looked at each other on their side vision and smile teasingly at the drama they are seeing in front of them. Bobby on the other hand showed no interest and still enjoyed his food.

They finished lunch peacefully. Chaeyoung said goodbye and told the three best friends to see them later for the final preparation of their department's event. Double B also separated from them since they had schedules in the afternoon too.

Jinhwan flinched when Junhoe wrapped his arm around his shoulder as the three of them walked in the hallway on the same pace. Jinhwan covertly glanced on Junhoe's arm on his shoulder. With that, he shrugged any thoughts forming in his mind. As long as his best friend is happy, he should also feel happy. So, he decided to be a supportive best friend to Junhoe at the end of the day.

Event night.

Students were busy having fun in the booths, and others were in their respective department's events.

Jinhwan stood at the end of the elevated seats of their auditorium as he watched the students coming inside the venue. The seats were slowly filled and when the time came, the lights were dimmed, and the spotlight illuminated the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" Chaeyoung greeted the crowd which cheered for her as expected. She looks pretty on her dress and her hair slightly done. She wasn't wearing any heavy make up too which proved how naturally beautiful she was.

"Before we start, let me see how many of you here are literature majors?" Junhoe asked the audience as the other mc.

More than half of the students raised their hands and yelled "Wooh" as their chant.

"Wow. Loyal students! How about non-literature major?" Junhoe continued to ask.

The remaining students raised their hands which made Jinhwan smile because they were more than the numbers compare last year.

"Woah! Thank you, guys, so much for coming tonight. We are so excited to start the program. The literature students prepared so much for you." Chaeyoung said in her cute voice.

The event kicked off with the drama presentation. A short reenactment of the famous Anna Karenina, followed by another classic, The Great Gatsby. The freshmen and sophomores did an amazing job in the presentation. The program smoothly went on and Jinhwan was enjoying the night. It was time for the special number the MC prepared.

Chaeyoung geared up the stage with her guitar and her mic. The boy in the room cheered loudly for her. She was really famous amongst guys in their department. She's smart, cute, pretty, and talented. Jinhwan slowly realized that she could be a girl Junhoe would fall for. He stared at Chaeyoung on the stage with heavy heart. Yunhyeong was right, he thought. He should support whoever Junhoe liked. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

Chaeyoung started to strum her guitar. It was a refreshing melody. The crowd raised their hands and swayed with the sound of her instrument.

_'Where are you now?_

_I knew I'd be in touch by today._

_If I wait for you until lunch,_

_Still the same..._

The pop melody suited her voice well, Jinhwan thought. The lyrics were obviously written with someone in her head. He knew it's one of her poems written as what Yunhyeong informed him earlier. Junhoe would be singing a poem of his after Chaeyoung's performance.

_'Let's go out for the weather._

_I want to hear it again._

_I like your voice_

_It's not that different, but that's what I do._

The sweet melody continued.

_What are you doing?_

_I found it persistently on a sleepy afternoon._

_If you drink a cup full of tea_

_I can not get enough rice in my throat._

_'Let's go out for the weather._

_I want to hear it again._

_I like your voice_

_It's not that different, but that's what I do._

The audience screamed her name and even whistled when she beautifully finished her song. Jinhwan couldn't help but clap and adore her.

"Thank you! I wrote that song for someone and I hope he listened to it carefully." Chaeyoung mustered the courage to say it. Teasing crowd then cheered again.

Next to perform was Junhoe. He clapped his hand on the sight of his best friend preparing the mic stand on stage. He felt proud seeing him there, so he moved to a spot where Junhoe could see him. He wanted him to see that he was there listening to him very proud.

Junhoe skimmed the crowd and saw proud smiling Jinhwan on the corner. He smiled and felt inspired to perform. He started strumming his guitar. The cheers from the crowd boosted him too.

_I remember a long time ago_

_The vase that I gave to you_

_Vibrant pin sword_

_A red rose filled flower vase_

Junhoe's unique husky voice sounded so sincere and beautiful as the melody built up. Jinhwan paid attention to every word Junhoe sang.

_If our hearts are blooming with flowers_

_You are right_

_All day long_

_A vase that resembles you_

_The days are gone_

_The flowers are fading away_

_And the fact that you and me_

_Are together is blurry_

Junhoe sang his heart out in each word. He closed his eyes and let himself be absorbed by the moment. The melancholic tune was felt in the entire room.

_Any corner I look at any flower I see_

_My heart is paying you back_

_The flower bottle you gave me_

A short memory flashed on Jinhwan's mind. It was one afternoon when he was reading the book Junhoe gave him while the latter was busy writing his poem. Yunhyeong was there too eating some snacks while enjoying their time.

(Flashback)

_"Finished!" Junhoe said as he sat straight and dropped his pen._

_"Oh, did you finish another poem?" Yunhyeong asked._

_"Listen. I'm gonna read it." Junhoe proudly held his notebook and started reading._

_"The title is, the Flower of the Day." Junhoe cleared his throat before continuing. The two were listening to him._

_"I saw a flower, bloom in a day_

_It turned dark, and I saw the flower again_

_As the world turned from bright to dark,_

_The beautiful color turned dark to_

_I learned from the flower_

_That bloomed in the day and faded in the dark_

_You, bordering the bright and dark so precariously_

_Have always been a piece of flower." Junhoe motioned his head as a sign that the poem ended._

_"What's with that poem?" Yunhyeong asked. "With the emotions?" He added._

_"When I look at my friend, he was really depressed. But one day, he is happy. One day, he's depressed again. He seemed so precarious. So, there was a time that I think he's so unique. Maybe a little weird. But looking at the blooming flower, it looks different in the day and night." Junhoe explained._

_"That's Jinhwan-hyung, right?" Yunhyeong claimed._

_It made Jinhwan raised his head and looked at his friends._

_"Well, you can say that." Junhoe said and smiled at him._

_"I'm a flower then?" Jinhwan asked again and airily laughed._

_"I realized that no matter how it looked, it has always been a flower." Junhoe indirectly confirmed._

(present)

"Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan called out when he realized that Junhoe was singing about a flower – the same poem he inspired from a flower which was also him.

_If our hearts are blooming with flowers_

_You are right_

_All day long_

_A vase that resembles you_

_The days are gone_

_The flowers are fading away_

_And the fact that you and me_

_Are together is blurry_

Jinhwan had mixed emotion on how Junhoe delivered his song. It was so emotional and sad. His voice was so good that the emotions needed to be portrayed in his song was served well. Junhoe finished his last song with his eyes fixed on him. Their eyes locked and Junhoe gave him a weak smile.

He clapped along with the crowd. He felt Yunhyeong's presence beside him who was also feeling proud of his young friend.

"Wow. Junhoe really wrote that gorgeously. The lyrics are so sad." Yunhyeong commented.

"He's always writing sad poems." Jinhwan said without looking.

"I know. But putting it in a song makes it even more sad." Yunhyeong responded.

The program carried on with the reading of poems. Each level had 2 participants each to deliver their own piece. Students wrote beautiful and inspiring poetries. Jinhwan once again felt proud being a senior watching everyone did their best tonight. The MCs ended the program in a lively mood and students started to disperse.

Jinhwan waited the area to be fully empty before he walked towards the stage going to the backstage. Yunhyeong bid goodbye already and he said he wanted to wait for Junhoe and congratulate his best friend for a job well done.

Juniors were bowing and saying goodbye to him as he entered the backstage. He said his congrats, and also praised them for their hard work. The event was a success.

He grabbed the curtain covering Junhoe's dressing room to walk inside when he heard familiar voice.

"Your song is amazing." It was Chaeyoung. "Thanks, sunbae." He heard Junhoe responded.

The hold on the cloth tightened. He wanted to walk away and just wait outside, but he can't move his foot. He was just standing there while listening to the two talked.

"Yours too." Junhoe returned the compliment.

"Hmm, Junhoe-ya. I have something to tell you." Chaeyoung started.

Jinhwan breathed heavily. He already had a clue in his mind of what Chaeyoung was gonna say. It was already obvious.

"Yeah. What is it?" Junhoe asked her.

"I am scared to tell you this, and I don't know how will you react." Chaeyoung continued.

"React about what?" He heard Junhoe asked.

 _Damn. Junhoe you're so clueless._ Jinhwan said in his mind.

"I...I...I like you, Junhoe-ya." Chaeyoung confessed.

Half a minute of silence passed before Chaeyoung spoke again.

"I mean, you're a great guy. You're funny. You're smart. You're deep, and I like you." She added.

Jinhwan tensed in his feet. Little pricks on his chest made him grip on the thick cloth separating them.

"Sunbae, I didn't know you have that feeling for me. I...I—" he heard Junhoe finally spoke but Chaeyoung butted in.

"I'm sorry if it was so sudden. You don't have to give me your answer now. I just want you to know that." Chaeyoung said softly.

Jinhwan was about to leave. The tension was too heavy for him to handle. His chest was clouded that he already found it hard to breathe. But his intention to leave suddenly vanished when he heard the next thing Junhoe said.

"I'm sorry too. I like someone else." Junhoe admitted.

 _He likes someone, and he didn't tell me?_ Jinhwan felt a little betrayed.

"O-oh, really? Do I know her?" Chaeyoung pried.

"Yes." A quick response from Junhoe.

Jinhwan shook his head not ready for the next word he'll hear.

"Is it one of my girls?" Chaeyoung said and he could hear a crack on her voice.

"No. No." Junhoe firmly said.

"I like..."

Jinhwan shut his eyes and pressed them hard as if he was going to hear something explosive. His heart raced, and his breathing slowed down.

"Jinhwan-hyung." Junhoe confessed.

Jinhwan slowly opened his eyes but the beating of his heart was still heavy.

 _Junhoe...likes me?_ He asked himself again. Did he hear him right?

"You like... Jinhwan-sunbae?" She confirmed again.

"Yes. I like him... No. I'm in love with my best friend."

Jinhwan's jaw dropped and let a silent breath out.

"You're what?" clearly, Chaeyoung couldn't believe what she just heard.

"Yeah. I love him that's why I can't like you back. I'm sorry." Junhoe said.

Jinhwan heard some noises cuing him that Junhoe was about to go out of the room. His eyes broadened in panic and he turned his head left and right in speed to look for an area to hide. He ran as fast as he could away from the dressing room. He went inside the storage room on the alley and placed one palm on his chest trying to calm himself down.

How is he supposed to face Junhoe now? What should he do after hearing that?

"Junhoe is... in love with...me?" Jinhwan voiced out. 


	11. Chapter 11

Junhoe spaced out in his room while planking on his bed. He was staring at his phone screen while wiggling his toes. He pouted and buried his face in the bedding again.

"Ahh! So annoying!" He muffled.

It's been a week since the festival and he was frustrated of Jinhwan. He's been avoiding him ever since the Poetry night and he has no idea why. He will only say 'hi' or 'bye, I gotta go' every time he sees him. He had stressed out so much for a week already guessing what he did wrong.

"Maybe he's angry because he didn't get to watch Bobby-hyung's performance." Junhoe said when he sided his head on the pillow.

"NO. I told him he can watch it if he really wants to but I saw him in the auditorium." He responded to himself.

"What did you do wrong this time, Junhoe?" He battled himself again.

"Nothing. I'm still as cool as myself." He joked.

"Argh!!!!"

He sat in an Indian sit position, letting his foot touch each other, and glared at his phone. "Ya! Kim Jinhwan! If you don't reply to me I swear I'm gonna lock you out!" Junhoe looked crazy while scolding his phone.

It's already 11pm but Jinhwan is still not home. He already sent 3 text messages to ask where his best friend was but obviously, he still got no response.

"But he has his keys with him so that can't be a threat."

He messed up his head and yelled Jinhwan's name again out of frustration.

"Ya! Koo Junhoe! Let me sleep!" The voice from the other room shouted at him. It was from Yunhyeong. It's Friday and tomorrow, Yunhyeong will come home again to his parents which will leave them two alone in the dorm.

He sighed and decided to wait in the living room. He was walking back and forth as he waited the time to pass. He slowly became worried when it's almost midnight but he heard nothing from Jinhwan. Unlike the other days, his best friend completely shuts himself today from talking to him which bothered him.

He was about to call Jinhwan on his phone when he heard knocks on the front door which he hurriedly aided to.

"Hyung!" He almost yelled when he saw unconscious Jinhwan being carried on Bobby's back.

"What happened?" He asked in his loud and worried voice.

"We had some rounds of drinks. We didn't know the alcohol was already hitting on him." Bobby responded in his struggling voice. Jinhwan was not that light so he also can feel the soar on his back from carrying his hyung.

"Why did you make him drink too much!?" Junhoe slightly yelled at Bobby unconsciously out of his concern to his drunk best friend.

"I'm sorry, we can't stop him. We were having fun." Bobby said in his drunk voice as well.

He had only seen Jinhwan wasted once when they talked about his father and this time was only the second time. Jinhwan was a heavy drinker and he thought he must have had a lot of drinks for him to be knocked out like this.

"I'll carry him inside." Junhoe offered and motioned his back towards Bobby to catch Jinhwan on his back.

"Be careful." He added while Hanbin placed Jinhwan's arms around his neck.

Junhoe could smell the Jinhwan reeking of alcohol when his head hung on his shoulder. He looked at his drunk best friend with annoyance but full of concern at the same time.

"Thank you, hyung. Be safe on your way back." Junhoe said to Bobby when he turned to face his other drunk friend.

Bobby nodded and left the doorstep. Junhoe slightly struggled going inside the living room since Jinhwan was extra heavy due to the alcohol that knocked him out. He went straight to his room and slowly put Jinhwan down on his bed. He lowered his body carefully and let the older sit on the bed first before he held his head and placed it on the pillow.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan voiced when he felt the soft cushion.

Junhoe reached for Jinhwan's shoes and took them off with his white socks. He tried to tuck him in but Jinhwan curled his body like he was cold.

"Why did you get drunk?" Junhoe asked the stoned guy.

He sat beside him as he stared at how red Jinhwan's face was and how beautiful he still looked. His gaze continued down to the latter's pinkish lips. His hands slowly moving towards that soft part unconsciously like he was longing to touch it. He breathed heavily while waiting for his hands to land on Jinhwan's lips. His finger was only half an inch away from it when Jinhwan's lips parted and called out a name.

"Junhoe-ya..."

He froze while his hand was still up in the air. He held his breath in being cautious that Jinhwan might open his eyes and saw his hands aiming for his lips. When Jinhwan didn't speak again, he hurriedly retrieved his hand. He sighed before he carefully lifted his upper body from the bed and cover Jinhwan with his blanket.

He stood up and stared at his sleeping best friend again. He turned his back and decided to just sleep in the living room.

"Junhoe-ya...why?" He halted after a step when he heard his best friend talked again. He turned half of his body towards the man on the bed with a confuse look.

"H-hyung?" He hesitated to call out.

"What am I going to do now?" Junhoe's eyes widened when Jinhwan spoke again. He fully fronted the latter and sat beside him.

"Hyung, are you okay?" He softly spoke with his worried tone.

"Why do you like me? You shouldn't like me, Junhoe-ya."

Junhoe felt nervous on Jinhwan's words. He was confused and dazed. Does he know I like him? He asked in his mind.

"Hyung, what are you talking about?" He answered the sleep talking Jinhwan.

"You said you like me." Junhoe's stomach churned when Jinhwan revealed it.

"I-I never told you I like you. H-how did you know?" He asked while stuttering.

"Don't like me, Junhoe-ya. We're best friends." Jinhwan answered him still eyes closed.

Junhoe grasp his knees on the statement his best friend said. He looked away and felt his chest being clenched inside. His breath became heavier and he felt something was caught in his throat.

"I didn't plan on falling for you too, hyung. It just...happened." He confessed in his softest voice. He looked Jinhwan with eyes full of affection.

"Hmm..." He only heard Jinhwan's moan in return of his admission. He flashed a weak smile before turning of the lamp shade on his side and reached for the door.

He was about to open it when he glanced at his best friend the last time before speaking his last words.

"You don't have to like me back. Just let me like you, hyung." He said and closed the door careful not to make any sound.

(The next day...)

Jinhwan opened his eyes lethargically and felt his surrounding spinning. The pain he felt in his head gradually crept in as his conscious was fully awaken. He grabbed his aching head and shut one of his eye because of the pain. He gulped and felt the dryness in his throat. He helped himself sat on the bed only to lean his head down again on his hands. The hangover was just too strong.

After 2 minutes of sobering up himself sitting on bed, he went straight outside the room without knowing he was in Junhoe's room. His thoughts were still blank early in the morning. He walked towards the kitchen and opened the fridge for cold water.

"Hyung! Aigoo. Stop drinking too much. Junhoe stayed all night waiting for you. Tsk tsk." Yunhyeong said in his whiny and scolding voice while chugging his tonic drink.

Jinhwan's eyebrows narrowed with Yunhyeong's morning greeting to him.

"I'm going now. Bye, hyung." The younger friend bid farewell and disappeared from the kitchen in an instant. He was in a hurry to go home.

Jinhwan still confused of what happened last night, filled his glass with cold water again and planned to go back to his room and sleep. As soon as he stepped out of the kitchen, his eyes widened when he saw a sleeping Junhoe on the sofa, half-naked. He slowly walked towards his best friend while holding his glass of water.

"Why is he sleeping here?" He asked himself in his hoarse voice not loud enough to wake Junhoe.

"Junhoe waited all night waiting for you." Yunhyeong's words repeated on his head.

Did he really stayed all night for me? He sighed on the thought. Junhoe-ya, stop being so caring. I...I don't know what to do anymore. His heart melted on the sight of his best friend being in love with him. He tried his best to contemplate in the last whole week.

He stared at the sleeping guy and his lips unconsciously curved up in a smile. His gaze slowly went down on Junhoe lips. It looked so cute and hot and the sudden idea made Jinhwan's face blushed. He couldn't take his eyes off on Junhoe until it reached Junhoe's firm and broad shoulders. He had seen his body so many times but it was the first time he was staring it with so many unwanted emotions. His eyes continued on his perfect abs. His grasp on the glass of water tightened. He looked away before any desire crept in his mind again. He felt like he was taking advantage of his sleeping best friend so he turned his back ready to go back to his room.

"Are you awake already?" Jinhwan ceased on Junhoe's husky and sleepy voice.

He turned his head and gave Junhoe an awkward smile.

"Hmm. Why are you sleeping here? Did you...uhm... really wait for me last night?" He shyly asked.

"Hmm. You didn't answer my texts so I waited for you. I was worried." Junhoe said while putting his shirt on.

"Oh...sorry. You should just have slept in your room while waiting." The older replied as he watched Junhoe stood up.

"I couldn't." The younger fronted him and grabbed the glass of water from him and chugged it.

"Why?"

"You're sleeping in my room so I couldn't sleep in there." Junhoe casually said and returned the glass on Jinhwan's hand.

"Ya! You drink my water. But wait... why am I in your room?" Jinhwan said in confusion while following Junhoe to the kitchen again.

Junhoe got another glass of cold water for him before answering Jinhwan.

"Do you even remember how you got home?" Junhoe said and airily laughed.

"Oh..." Jinhwan softly uttered and his eyeballs started to move upward trying to remember what happened.

"Aigoo. You won't remember anything even if you think of it the whole day. Just wait for few days. It'll come back on you naturally." Junhoe smiled and messed Jinhwan's hair like a child.

"Ya. Did something happen? Tell me, I didn't do weird stuff." Jinhwan once again followed Junhoe as the latter walked towards his room to tidy himself.

"You just slept, don't worry hyung." Junhoe suddenly stopped and turned to Jinhwan which made the small guy bumped his head on Junhoe's chest.

"Agh -- " Jinhwan softly said and looked up on Junhoe whose face was just few inches away from him.

They stayed like that for 10 seconds before Junhoe smiled dearly and spoke.

"Suffer from a temporary memory loss as your consequence for drinking too much last night." Junhoe teasingly smiled at him and gave him a wink while poking his forehead.

"You—" Jinhwan whined but was too late since Junhoe entered the room immediately and closed the door.

He remained on his feet trying to calm his beating heart. He could feel something flying inside his stomach with this early closeness with Junhoe.

He reflexively held his palm on his chest. His heart was beating so loud. Ya, Kim Jinhwan. Get a hold of yourself. He lectured himself.

The room looked like he really didn't sleep in there. He could still feel his hangover because of the little pain in his head so he dropped his whole body on his bed. He closed his eyes feeling the subtle spinning in his head. Fifteen minutes passed and he was slowly drifting to his dream land when a memory flashed in his head.

"Why are you scared?" Hanbin asked him who was obviously drunk already.

"I don't know if I like him the way he likes me." He answered Hanbin while staring at his glass of soju.

Jinhwan raised both of his hands and forcedly helped himself up to sit with surprised expression on his face.

"Did I really say that?" Jinhwan was still shocked. He looked for his phone. He planned to text Hanbin and asked him what happened last night.

He was searching for his phone all over the place but he can't find it. Guessing that it might be in Junhoe's room, he hurriedly went there. The door was closed but he knew the owner didn't lock it. He was afraid to walk in unannounced so he knocked.

"Junhoe-ya, I'm just looking for my phone!" He said against the door.

"Come in, hyung!" He heard the faint voice shouted inside.

He slowly turned the knob and popped in his head first to see what Junhoe was doing. When he saw an empty room, he completely entered and started looking for his missing phone on the bed. He couldn't find it on the side table and either the drawer so he searched on the bed where he slept. He tossed the pillow but it wasn't there. He held the blanket up and there he saw his phone under it. He flashed a half smile and grabbed it. He then looked for Hanbin's contact when a sound of the door stole his attention.

He looked to his side only to see Junhoe naked with his towel only covering his private part. His face felt warm on the sight of Junhoe with hair still soaked and wet with water dripping on his throat down to his bulked abs. His best friend just came out from the shower.

"Y-ya! W-why are you always n-naked!" Jinhwan stuttered while turning away his gaze.

He heard Junhoe's laugh resonated the room which made him blush even more. "You have a good sense of timing, hyung. I can't do anything about it." He teased.

"Aish!" Jinhwan said and almost ran outside closing the door in an instant.

He rushed inside his room and caught his breath. He let out a sigh and a smile at the same time at how Junhoe teased him. He raised his phone again and started to text Hanbin. He didn't receive any reply after 5 minutes. He thought maybe Hanbin was still sleeping because of his hangover so he laid back again and gently fell back to sleep.

Flashback

"OH! Hyung! I thought you will wait for Junhoe? Where is he?" Yunhyeong asked him when he reached the front of their building.

"Ah... Hanbin texted me, and I'm going to meet them. Wait for Junhoe here and both of you go ahead. Okay? Don't wait for me." He lied.

He didn't know where to meet Hanbin and he didn't texted him either. He just walked towards the Bldg 3 to make his lie believable to Yunhyeong. Unlike their event, the music festival was still rolling when he reached the field area in Bldg 3. It was more lively and loud than theirs. Students were everywhere. The loud bass sound vibrated in his chest and cheers deafened him.

After staying there for 30 minutes only trying to avoid being with his friends, he decided to walk home. His friends might still be awake, but he planned to ignore both of them and just said he was tired.

The next day, he didn't know how to face Junhoe after what he heard. He suddenly felt awkward to see him and he didn't know how to look at him in the eyes. He was not good at lying to his best friend and not even concealing what was in his mind because Junhoe always read his thought and expression.

He felt like an intruder tiptoeing in their dorm just to make sure he could go out without making Junhoe notice him.

"Hyung!" Junhoe called from his back when he was about to open the door.

"Oh, hi!" Jinhwan looked back and awkwardly smiled.

"Where did you go last night?" His best friend asked.

"I-I met Hanbin. Sorry, Junhoe-ya. Need something to do at school." He said and hurriedly reached for the door.

"Hyung! Wait!" Junhoe yelled but he didn't look back when he answered.

"Bye! I gotta go!" He screamed from the outside.

He did his best to avoid Junhoe as much as possible. More than the casual talks over their lunch, he didn't initiated a conversation with him. He will always look for Hanbin to accompany him when he ran away from Junhoe.

He already told everything to Hanbin since he's the only one he could talk to about this.

"Hyung, do you want to go to Café Platte? We have never gone there for a while. I miss going there." Junhoe once offered him while wrapping Jinhwan on his shoulder.

He flinched on the gesture and gave him an awkward smile again.

"Oh, yeah. But, I need to talk to Hanbin regarding the novel I'm writing, remember?" He lied for the nth time while moving his body away from Junhoe's arm as subtly as possible not to cause any wrong thought on his best friend.

"Oh, okay." Junhoe answered with a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Sorry. Bye, I gotta go. Hanbin's waiting for me." He excused himself and walked away.

He felt guilty for days of avoiding his best friend already who didn't do anything wrong to him. But it was him who couldn't handle the information he heard days ago – how to take it in, how to react to it, and how he would feel about it.

It was Friday, and the whole day, he didn't talked to Junhoe not even 'hi' nor even looking at him. He wanted to stop avoiding him but he didn't know how to act around him anymore without giving everything Junhoe does any malice or meaning behind it. It made him a little paranoid now. So, he decided to talk to Hanbin again for advice. He suggested to drink so he could borrow courage from the alcohol to confide everything to his young friend.

They were in a stall bar eating and drinking together. Of course, where's Hanbin, there's Bobby. So everything about his worries were no secret to his partner too.

"When I realize I like Binnie was when a senior was hitting on him too. Just like yours right now. The difference is, that senior is a 'he'." Bobby shared over their bottle of soju.

They were already on their 3rd bottle except Hanbin. Bobby didn't let him drink more than a shot since he's a light drinker.

"What does it feel like? I mean, how would you know if you like the person?" Jinhwan asked obviously dense of his own feelings too.

"When it hurts you to see him together with someone else other than you." Bobby answered him with a serious tone.

"Aawh... That's sweet babe." Hanbin beamed at Bobby's words and kissed him on the cheeks which made the latter to smile at him too.

"Hyung, you already told me. There's a nagging feeling inside you when you see him with Chaeyoung. Isn't that a sign or something?" Hanbin turned to Jinhwan and asked.

"A sign of what?" He asked.

"A sign that you like him too. Not just a best friend. You like him more than that." Hanbin explained.

"You were the one who told me, maybe that was just my best friend instinct being possessive of him. You know, it was my first time seeing a girl confess to him. So I don't know how to assess this." He defended.

They chugged their own shots in between their serious talk.

"But why are you avoiding him then? Because he likes you? That doesn't makes sense. He isn't even bothered by his own feelings, then why would you?" Bobby butted in again.

Jinhwan was caught on his words. He was right. He was the only one being stressed out about Junhoe's feelings.

"Hyung, imagine him liking you for years, maybe, but you haven't even had a single clue until you heard him say it. Did he ever ignore you or avoided you?" Hanbin asked in his tipsy voice.

"N-no." He answered softly feeling guilty.

"Then why are you doing that to him? Aren't you being unfair to your best friend? He never changed even if he needs to keep his feelings to himself. Imagine how hard it has been for him to act the same with his feelings." Hanbin enlightened him.

He looked at Hanbin with his shameful eyes. The younger pouted at him and gave him a meaningful look.

"I think you like him too. You're just scared to admit it." Bobby spoke.

"I am...scared." Jinhwan admitted.

"Why are you scared?" Hanbin asked him who was obviously drunk already.

"I don't know if I like him the way he likes me." He answered Hanbin while staring at his glass of soju.

"But that doesn't mean you have to avoid him." The younger said.

"I don't want to give him false hope or take advantage of his feelings for me."

"Then tell him the truth. Tell him you already know about his feelings and that you don't know what you feel towards him." Bobby again said and pour a drink on his glass.

"What if he started to change? I'm scared of it. He's my best friend." He insisted.

Hanbin held his hand and squeezed it slightly before answering.

"Aren't you the one changing now? Hyung, he didn't only say he likes you. He said he loves you. That word is too strong to be doubted. It only means whatever happens, he will still be there for you. Trust me." Hanbin tried to convince him.

"Then, what should I do?" He asked again with his helpless gaze.

"Let your feelings do the job. Don't restrain yourself. You'll know what to do then." Hanbin smiled at him.

He sighed and drank on his glass of soju. Maybe the couple was right. He was worried for nothing. He needed to be considerate towards Junhoe and not only to himself. The night continued with laughter this time. They enjoyed the rest of the night and got Jinhwan drunk.

Present.

Jinhwan opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. The loss memory of last night was too fast to come back in his head.

Saturday ended as quietly as the two best friends. Jinhwan isolated himself in his room trying to make up his mind amidst his headache caused by his hangover. He only came out of the room when Junhoe called him for meal twice – brunch and dinner. He felt Junhoe trying to respect him being quiet too because his best friend didn't talk to him anything other than "hyung, let's eat" and "just go to your room and rest" when he tried to wash the plates. The guilt was taking over him, so he spent the rest of the day thinking of the better decision other than avoiding Junhoe.

"Stop being a coward Jinhwan. Let's do what's right...for Junhoe." Jinhwan said and closed his eyes. He prepared himself for tomorrow.

Sunday.

Junhoe thought he was still dreaming when he heard a knock. But when the sound continued and didn't stop, he forcedly opened his eyes and sluggishly open his door.

His eyebrows narrowed when he saw beaming Jinhwan outside of his room giving him the brightest smile in the morning.

"Hyung." Junhoe said with his husky sleepy voice.

"Wake up now. Let's have breakfast." His best friend invited him without removing his smile.

"Oh-oh. Okay." Confused, he answered.

He widely opened the door and followed Jinhwan in the kitchen. He was more surprised when he saw the table all set up with so many foods.

"What's with this?" Junhoe asked.

"Our breakfast. Isn't it obvious? Now sit. Let's eat. I'm hungry." Jinhwan said lively.

Junhoe looked at his best friend full of confusion in his eyes. It was definitely not the first time Jinhwan did this. Of course, Yunhyeong and the older will always cook for them but it was a sudden change of Jinhwan – he thought, after a week of avoiding and acting awkward towards him.

"Here, you can have all the meat." Jinhwan offered his share of meat to Junhoe's plate.

"Oh, thank you." He replied and started to eat everything in his plate.

Junhoe glanced at Jinhwan in front of him while chewing his food and holding his chopsticks up. He stared at Jinhwan who was smiling from ear to ear.

Did I do something wrong again? He asked in his head still fixing his gaze at his best friend who was enjoying his food.

"Why? Do I have something in my face?" Jinhwan caught his eyes staring at him and muffled while trying to wipe his mouth.

"N-nothing." Junhoe said and looked down on his food.

"Hmm, do you want to go to Platte today?" His best friend asked.

He suddenly looked up to Jinhwan, a little surprised of his question.

"What?" He asked again.

"We can go to Platte today if you want to." Jinhwan repeated and smiled.

It made Junhoe nervous and happy at the same time. He missed the smile on his best friend's face for a while and this very casual talk.

"Sure!" He answered excitedly. Jinhwan nodded as a response.

He finished the rest of his food in a good mood. He wasn't sure if this was just Jinhwan being his bipolar self again, but he was glad his best friend was beaming at him again and talking to him casually.

They decided to go to Platte around lunch time. Junhoe felt they were really back to normal since Jinhwan was walking at his pace and talking random things again. The café was a little crowded since it's Sunday. People were chilling out, but gladly there's still a seat on the corner. Junhoe volunteered to buy for their food and drinks.

"Oh, Junhoe-ya. I've seen you around, lately. How are you?" Seiyeon greeted him – the owner of the café.

"Hello Noona. I'm good! We've been busy at uni." He answered back smiling.

Seiyeon extended her head trying to look for Junhoe's friend. Both of them were very close to her ever since.

"Oh, are you with Nani, too?" She asked.

"Yes. There he is." Junhoe pointed at Jinhwan's direction and his best friend saw them so, he waved and greeted Seiyeon with a bow.

"So, what do you like to have?" She said while waiting for Junhoe's order.

"We'll have the usual with extra whipped cream for Jinhwan-hyung, please." Junhoe ordered.

"Okay. One Iced Caramel Macchiato and Café Mocha with extra whipped cream." She smiled.

After ordering their drinks, Junhoe brought their drinks back to their table. He saw Jinhwan busy on his phone again and thought he was talking to Hanbin as usual.

"Here." He said and served their drinks.

"Thanks." Jinhwan looked up and smiled at him as he took his seat.

"Look. Do you want to try this one?" He was once again caught by surprised by Jinhwan's invitation.

He leaned his head forward and looked at the older's phone screen.

"What is that? A make up?" He asked when he saw some brushes and colored packs.

"It's for face painting. We can buy this and try to do face painting. It looks fun." Jinhwan said and retrieved his phone again to scroll up and down.

"Do you want to do that?" He smirked and sipped on his drinks.

"WE will do this." Jinhwan gave him a teasing smile.

"Okay." He agreed after seeing the expectant look on his best friend's face.

After having their chill time in Platte, they went straight to the store where Jinhwan searched online and purchased the face painting package which had different sizes of brush. Junhoe beamed while watching his best friend swinging the paper bag he was holding in his hand containing the face paint. He looked like a child excited to play. The walk back to their dorm comforted Junhoe and his worry about Jinhwan for a week disappeared.

As they reached their dorm, Jinhwan sat in the middle of their living room floor and took out the items in their bag one by one. Junhoe casually sat in front of him and observed Jinhwan setting everything.

"I think we need something to cover the floor just to avoid the stains." Jinhwan said and walked to the kitchen. He looked for some large rugs and brought tissue back with him. The second time he went to the kitchen was to get a small basin with water.

Junhoe let him do everything because he had no idea what to do anyway.

"Okay. Do you want to start?" Jinhwan asked him.

"I don't know how to." He answered.

"Do you want me to start then?"

"Okay."

Jinhwan dipped a small brush on the small round container with red paint. He looked at Junhoe waiting for the younger to lean forward. When Junhoe stayed still, he nodded signaling him to lean forward.

"What?" Junhoe asked.

"Lean forward, I'm going to paint on your face." He explained while holding the brush in the air.

"What? No!" Junhoe defended.

"Ugh, you said you want to do this with me. Come on!" Jinhwan pouted at him.

Junhoe held back the wide smile he'd been meaning to show because of how cute Jinhwan looked.

"Fine." He surrendered and move his face forward and closed his eyes.

"Don't draw any weird stuff or you're dead." He warned.

"I'm older than you so shut up." Jinhwan said.

Jinhwan's cold soft hand sent him shivers all over his body when it touched his left cheek. His heartbeat raced at the contact. He then felt the soft brush tickling on his face. He was trying to shut his eyes hardly to stop it from opening because he could feel how close their faces were since he could literally feel Jinhwan's breath on his face.

"Stay still or it won't come out pretty." Jinhwan said which only made him tensed more.

How can I do that when you're breathing on my face. He said in his mind. His breathing became heavy trying to calm his beating heart.

He could feel the brush under his lips. He was tempted to open his eyes and so he did. Jinhwan was so focused on brushing the paint under his lips he didn't mind him staring at him. Junhoe took the chance to enjoy his best friend's flawless skin up close. Without him knowing, the corner of his lips was slowly curving up. Jinhwan caught his eyes.

"Don't smile. You'll ruin my drawing." The older said so he suddenly stiffened.

He could see the fun and excitement on Jinhwan's face. After the under-lip part, Jinhwan dripped the other unused brush on black paint this time and went straight to his nose. The brush was circling around his nose.

"What are you drawing?" He nervously asked.

"Don't worry. I'm making you pretty. When it's your turn make sure you draw me something nice too, so you better take this time to think about it instead of stealing stares." Jinhwan said smiling while looking straight to his eyes not knowing the effect it had on Junhoe.

Junhoe was barely holding his breath. He gulped, and he could feel his temperature rising on his face. He didn't want to blush when his face was just 2 inches away from Jinhwan's face.

"Now, close your eyes. I'm painting on them." Jinhwan demanded and so he followed.

He smirked when something popped in his mind. He knows now what to draw on Jinhwan's face. His best friend finished his painting with small dots under his nose.

"Wow. I think it's better to look at you like this. I'm so proud of my work." Jinhwan said while tilting his head left and right as if checking his 'painting'.

"Oh, really?" Junhoe believed and was about to grab his phone to look at himself but Jinhwan was quick to seize it and hide.

"Oh, come on. You'll ruin the fun if you look at yourself now. Do mine first and let's look at them together." Jinhwan airily laughed.

Junhoe could feel something wrong with his laugh but he felt competitive after what he had in mind.

"Fine. Come here. It's my turn." Junhoe excitedly grabbed another brush and dipped it in white paint.

"I'm warning you too. If you draw a dick on my forehead, you'll never see the light of day." Jinhwan glared at him but smirking.

Junhoe's eyes widened. "Hyung! Is this what Hanbin and Bobby-hyung taught you? It's my first time hearing you say dick. Like, you can loudly say that now. I'm surprised." Junhoe laughed.

"I can say that out loud I just chose not to, okay. Draw anything except that. Are we clear?" Jinhwan warned with his tiny index finger which made Junhoe laughed loudly.

"Fine, fine. Don't worry. I don't plan to draw that anyway. You're disgusting." Junhoe said and waited for Jinhwan's face to settle in his palm.

Jinhwan closed his eyes and let Junhoe start painting. The cold brush and paint tickled his delicate skin. He could also feel Junhoe's breath against him which also made his heart beat fast. When he felt the brush scrubbing all over his face he opened his eyes and caught the grinning Junhoe.

"I told you, don't draw anything weird." He again warned.

Junhoe just smirked and continued to brush all over his face.

"Hyung, you'll thank me once you see my drawing. I'm taking pride on this." He said while beaming.

Jinhwan genuinely smiled and stared at him who was also enjoying the face painting now. His heart warmed and realized how he missed Junhoe's smile for the last week. He was caught on his thought and started to speak just 2 inches away from Junhoe's face.

"I'm sorry for avoiding you this week." He said in a serious yet light tone.

He saw Junhoe was taken aback by his sudden apology and looked at him in the eyes.

"I-It's okay. Y-you don't need to say sorry." Junhoe responded and flashed a weak smile.

"There's just something I wanted to get out of my mind. I'm sorry." Jinhwan apologized again.

"I understand, hyung. You don't need to say sorry. Really. It's okay." Junhoe insisted and smiled widely to assure him.

"You know I'm so grateful that you're my best friend, right? I may not say that often but thank you for being my friend. I mean it." Jinhwan confessed.

Junhoe tightened his grip on the brush. He wasn't sure how to take that statement from Jinhwan. He let go of Jinhwan's chin and dropped the brush gently before he fronted the latter again.

"If you want me to be your best friend forever, you know I will." Junhoe replied softly.

Jinhwan smiled and gave him a meaningful gaze. He returned the smile though he felt a little pain in his chest. Does it mean what he is thinking it is, right?

"Can I continue my painting now?" He asked and lightheartedly laughed while grabbing the brush again.

"Okay. I'm excited." Jinhwan said and closed his eyes again.

After a few seconds, Junhoe finished his painting too.

"Okay, let's look at the mirror together." Jinhwan suggested and they both headed to the big mirror in Jinhwan's room.

Junhoe opened the light and they hurriedly went in front of the mirror.

"YAH!!!" Jinhwan yelled and looked at him. Junhoe burst into laughter.

"You... PFFTTTT...look...PPFFFT cute!" Junhoe struggled to say in his laughter.

"Come here. I told you you're dead if you draw something weird." Jinhwan said as Junhoe slowly stepped backwards and rushed to the living room.

He could still here Junhoe's laugh which made him shook his head and chased the younger.

"Ya! Come here!" He said, and he ran outside.

"I made you a cute dog and what did you do to my face?" Jinhwan said while trying to catch Junhoe.

They are now running around the living room chasing each other.

"Ya! If you don't come here, you're really dead. I'm serious." Jinhwan said trying to sound angry.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hyung, you're the cutest minion I've ever seen." He said in his loud laugh.

Jinhwan stopped and closed his eyes out of irritation. But more than that, he felt happy inside that they are now playing like their normal selves again.

"Fine. I'm not hitting you. Let's stop chasing each other. Come here." He said.

"Hahahaha! No." Junhoe put his tongue out while dodging him.

"Haha. I'm serious. I'm not hitting you. Okay. I'm sitting again. Come here." He said and sat trying to trick his best friend to sit on the floor, so he could catch him.

"Okay." Junhoe was quick to sit in front of him.

He flashed an evil smile before grabbed Junhoe and held him in a choke position – like in jiu jitsu.

"Ya, hyung! That's illegal." Junhoe yelled while laughing.

"I told you you're dead." Jinhwan said while poking him in the head.

"Hahaha! Fine. I'm sorry! I'm sorry." Junhoe pleaded.

After a second, Jinhwan let go of him. They were both laughing at their funny faces. When they recovered from laughing, they were gazing at each other.

"Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan called out.

"Hmm?" Junhoe casually answered.

"Thank you for making me laugh today." The older thanked.

"You made us laugh, hyung. It's not just me." He replied and smiled.

"Let me have your hand." Jinhwan requested.

Junhoe automatically held his hand towards Jinhwan. The latter held it and he dipped the brush again on the red paint. Jinhwan focus on painting something on his hand.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw what Jinhwan was painting.

"KJH <3 KJH"

Jinhwan held his head up and looked at Junhoe a beam. His smiled sent unexplainable feelings to Junhoe. The younger's stomach churned at what could be the meaning behind this. He felt Jinhwan gently squeezed his hand, so he stared straight to his eyes. Everything became clearer to him with Jinhwan's next words.

"Let's stay like this and be happy every day, Junhoe-ya..."


	12. Chapter 12

Junhoe was left confused with Jinhwan's last words to him. He wasn't sure how to interpret it. He was afraid to act beyond the possible real meaning of them. So, he decided to shrug that in his thought and remained as he was.

Days passed, Junhoe noticed Jinhwan slowly went back to his usual self towards him. There's no more awkwardness and avoidance. They were back to being best friends again.

They were in the library doing some term paper – Yunhyeong doing his last part for his project, Jinhwan finalizing his romance story about Double B, and him editing the poems he wanted to include in his soon to publish book.

He couldn't help but steal glances at Jinhwan who was sitting in front of him with Yunhyeong beside him. As usual, Jinhwan looked so admirable when he writes. The corner of his lips slightly curved upward without him noticing it. He went back to his laptop and continued editing when he heard Yunhyeong greeted someone.

"Oh, Chaeyoung-ah. I haven't seen you lately." His friend said.

He looked up to Yunhyeong and saw him smiled at the person at his back. He saw Jinhwan looked at Chaeyoung too and smiled. He only turned his head to his side and bowed slightly without totally facing the girl. He felt awkward and sorry for her for rejecting her.

"Oh, sunbae. I'm really busy lately. I also have so many deadlines coming up." She stated.

"Ah, we're really literature majors. There are so many paper works to do. Why don't you join us?" Yunhyeong casually invited her.

Chaeyoung smiled shyly to him and waited for 3 seconds before answering while looking at Jinhwan.

"No, it's okay sunbae. I need to work on it somewhere with my group. Sorry." She shyly rejected.

Jinhwan looked at Junhoe who clearly wasn't interested while pretending to be busy before looking to Chaeyoung. He felt awkward with the scenario they were in knowing that he knew something about the two.

"Oh, it's okay. Goodluck on your paper work." Yunhyeong said and Chaeyoung excused herself before leaving them.

Yunhyeong leaned his head forward and low to whisper on Junhoe.

"Ya! Did you two fight?" He asked.

Junhoe looked at his friend with narrowed eyebrows.

"What? No. Why would we fight? We aren't that close, hyung." He answered casually as he could.

"You two seems so close during the festival though. I thought you're finally hitting on her." Yunhyeong said in his low voice. He didn't want to let others hear them gossip inside the library where students were supposed to study.

"Hyung, drop it." He replied without looking at him.

Jinhwan only listened to their conversation trying to pretend too that he was still editing his story.

"You know, I am really curious about what happened. After the festival, I haven't her around you. I am sure something happened. Tell us." Yunhyeong teased.

"Come on. Spill it. Jinhwan-hyung didn't even waited for you. So, I am really sure there was something."

Junhoe raised his head to look at Yunhyeong who was still leaning on the table waiting for his answer before he asked again.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan tensed on their conversation. He felt nervous about the next thing his other friend will say to Junhoe.

"Both of you left me that night." He said remembering how he went home alone since his two friends were nowhere to be found that night.

Yunhyeong sat back on his chair and crossed his arms up on his chest.

"Ya! Jinhwan-hyung even went inside the backstage to congratulate you, so I had to wait outside." Yunhyeong revealed and pointed Jinhwan using his chin as he talked.

Junhoe slowly gazed at his best friend who suddenly stopped typing on his laptop.

"O-oh...really? I didn't see him there." He answered while his gaze was still at Jinhwan's. His breathing slowed down.

"Hyung, you said you'd come see Jun---" Yunhyeong was then interrupted by Jinhwan.

"Ah, yeah. I did. But, Hanbin suddenly texted me so, I didn't go inside. Remember, I met you outside after that." Jinhwan said and turned his head to answer Yunhyeong before his best friend glanced at him with awkward eyes.

"Ah, yeah. That's right." His other friend said while nodding his head.

"And I got impatient of waiting so, I went home first. I remember now." Yunhyeong continued. "So, what really happened?"

Junhoe hesitated at first, but he thought he'll just say everything since he couldn't even bring himself to say it to Jinhwan whom he promised there will be no secrets between them. This is his chance to say it now.

"She confessed, and I said I don't like her that way." He said in his most casual tone while looking at Jinhwan who's gaze was also fixed to him.

"Woah! Daebak! Really? Why did you dump her?!" Yunhyeong got overly excited that his voice went a little loud. They heard some students shushing them and his friend said sorry feeling embarrassed.

"Why did you do that?" His friend continued, but this time, he leaned forward again and whispered loud enough to be heard by them.

"I just told her the truth." He answered.

"Ah... Junhoe-ya. What a waste. Tsk tsk. I am ready to welcome her in our squad, you know." His friend said full of expectation.

Jinhwan felt so awkward at the conversation. He couldn't look Junhoe who was in front of him. He could feel the stares at him, but he tried his best not to mind. He kept on typing on his laptop random words to distract himself.

"You're not welcoming anyone, hyung. Stop it already." He answered.

"Why don't you like her? She's a total package. Oh, Koo Junhoe." Yunhyeong said in disbelief while shaking his head slowly.

"I already have someone I like, hyung. And that someone is way better than her. So, you should really stop." Junhoe confessed while looking at Jinhwan whose head was covered by the laptop in front of him. So, he couldn't see his best friend's reaction to what he just said. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop his heart from beating so fast. He felt like he just confessed to Jinhwan indirectly, thought he knew his best friend had no idea who he was talking about.

"Woah! Daebak daebak! This is even more interesting. Who is she?!" Yunhyeong once again got overly excited and went loud.

Annoying shushing called them out. So, his friend said sorry and bowed to the students.

"Ya! Yunhyeong-ah. Stop forcing him to say anything. You're too nosy. Aish." Jinhwan suddenly butted in.

Jinhwan felt the need to interrupt when he heard what Junhoe said. His heart was beating so fast, so he wanted to divert the conversation to something else before Junhoe confessed everything right there. He didn't think he was ready for it.

"Hyung! This is big news. He should tell us who's this special someone, so we could help him get her." Yunhyeong whined cutely.

"He will say it when he's ready." Jinhwan answered while looking sincerely at Junhoe who's also looking intently to him.

Jinhwan felt electric between their gazes. His heart felt heavy and he felt nervous. Junhoe's eyes were telling him that it was him and he was sure of that. He already heard it.

"Yes. I'll tell that person that I like him so much soon...when I feel like he's ready to hear it." Junhoe said without breaking the stare at his best friend. He wants to tell it right now to him, but he could still feel that Jinhwan is unsure of his feelings given what happened for the last week.

Junhoe could feel everything about what Jinhwan had been acting lately. They were best friends and they could read each other, just like he was reading Jinhwan's subtle confession to him too. He wanted to think that what he was feeling was something good, but he didn't want to rush it.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan could also take that as a hint from Junhoe – that his best friend already knew that he knew about his feelings for him.

Their serious conversation was stopped by the bell and they started to disperse and went to their respective classes.

\--

While they were walking toward the exit, Hanbin saw them and rushed to come. There classes are already done for the day.

"I'm glad I saw you here guys." Hanbin said while catching his breath.

"Oh, Hanbin-ah. What is it?" Jinhwan asked him.

"It's Bobby-hyung's birthday next week and we wanted to celebrate it with you this time. We'll just prepare some foods and drinks in his apartment." His young friend invited.

"Oh! That's cool. So nice of you to invite us." Yunhyeong excitedly answered.

"Yeah, sure. Of course, we will come since you're inviting us like this." Jinhwan smiled and nodded at Hanbin.

"Let's have our small party next Friday night, then." Hanbin also excitedly said.

"Okay! I'll be handing you my final work too." Jinhwan reminded him.

"Oh, okay! Perfect. We can give it to him as a birthday gift."

After settling with their party details, they all headed to their dorm.

\--

Friday // Bobby's birthday.

Yunhyeong and Jinhwan were busy with the cooking while Hanbin was preparing the drinks and the snacks for later. Junhoe and Bobby were at the living room playing xbox.

"Ah! Junhoe-ya! You died again. Come on, give me some fight. You're boring." Bobby said while clicking fast on his controller and teased Junhoe.

"Huh! You did me dirty there. You shouldn't suppose to shot me from the back. That's cheating!" Junhoe complained in his whiny voice.

"That's called strategy. Strategy!" Bobby insisted.

"Fine. I'll do whatever I want to do then. Be ready!" Junhoe said in his challenging voice.

They are now looking so serious and competitive. The three guys were just smiling at them while watching them argue.

"I never see them that close." Hanbin said while laughing lightheartedly.

"Me too. He used to be so awkward around Bobby." Jinhwan answered him while laughing too.

"Hyung, I think this seaweed soup is done. You want to taste it?" Yunhyeong said while holding up a spoon full of soup.

"Let me taste it." Hanbin volunteered. "Hmm... that tastes good. Hyung, you should have taken culinary, not literature." Hanbin joked.

"Ah, I know. I'm so good at cooking." Yunhyeong proudly said.

"You can take that after you graduate." Jinhwan added.

"I am actually thinking of that." His friend replied.

After all the preparation, they started their intimate party. Bobby felt so happy and thankful that he got to celebrate his birthday not only with Hanbin, but with his new friends too. The loneliness he feels every year celebrating his birthday away from his family is lessen tonight with the help of these friends.

They had their dinner first so Bobby could eat his seaweed soup prepared by Yunhyeong. They all enjoyed the food while praising Yunhyeong for cooking them deliciously. They had random talks and the table was filled with laughter and teasing. They all looked so happy.

After their delightful dinner, they gathered in the living room and played some games. They took turns on the xbox, teamed up, and also took some bets with the games. The losing team will get spank on their butt. It was suggested by Bobby. The room were filled with complains, shouting, whining, and laughter as they all took turns to spank each other. In the end, Yunhyeong received a lot of spanking since he was not really a tech guy. He always loses the game and his partner is Hanbin which made the latter to receive a lot of spanking too – most of them are from Bobby of course, the never-ending flirting.

The game and bets lasted for almost 2 hours before they decided to start the drinking session. They sat in a circular position – Jinhwan – Junhoe – Yunhyeong – Bobby – Hanbin sitting at the left side of Jinhwan.

Before they started, Hanbin suggested to sing his boyfriend a Happy Birthday song, so all of them sang it. They played some drinking game to spice up their celebration. They played the popular 3-6-9 game first and whoever loses should take a shot. They were just drinking beer since Hanbin and Yunhyeong were not really good with alcohol. Junhoe had to drink a lot in this game since he always forgets to clap when the number has 3, 6, and 9. Since, he's a strong drinker, he was just having fun. Next game they played was Baskin Robin's as per the celebrant's request. In this game it was Junhoe again and Jinhwan who drank a lot. They always left them the number 31 which made them lose the game.

After another rounds of games, Hanbin suggested to play spin the bottle for truth or dare. If someone can't do the dare or can't answer the truth, they will be given 2 shots as consequence.

Bobby spun the bottle first. They were nervously waiting for the bottle to stop preparing for themselves. The first stop pointed Hanbin. All of them clapped and shouted.

"Fine, I'll go with dare." He said bravely.

"Let me tell him what to do." Yunhyeong excitedly volunteered.

"I'm always ready, hyung." Hanbin challenged.

"I've always been curious about it so...make out with Bobby." Yunhyeong said and laughed.

"Ya!" Junhoe and Jinhwan screamed at the same time. "This is why you're still single. You're such a pervert." Junhoe teased Yunhyeong.

"Ya! I am not! I am just curious." Yunhyeong defended.

"Why would you be so curious about that?" Junhoe answered him.

"Don't act so innocent, Junhoe-ya!" Yunhyeong slap him at his arm after saying that.

"Hey, you tom and jerry. Hanbin's gonna do the dare now." Jinhwan stopped the bickering guys.

"Go!" Yunhyeong signaled Hanbin.

Bobby faced his boyfriend with his wild teasing smile. Hanbin cupped his face and gave him an evil smile.

"Should we show the kids how it's done?" Bobby said and didn't wait for Hanbin's reply before claiming his boyfriend's lips.

They kissed so passionately. Yunhyeong covered his mouth that just instantly open when he saw the couple made out. Jinhwan shook his head and looked away as he observed Yunhyeong's funny reaction. Junhoe looked away as well feeling so awkward with the couple in front of him making out. The hot kiss almost lasted long if it wasn't for Jinhwan who stopped them.

"Oh, come on! You're gross now. Stop that. Continue that later." He said and reached for the bottle as he was ready to spin it again.

"Woah, that was hot. Daebak!" Yunhyeong said in awe.

When they settled down, Jinhwan spun the bottle again. It stopped at Yunhyeong this time. Hanbin flashed an evil smile thinking of his revenge already.

"You should pick dare, hyung. Be brave." Hanbin teased.

"Of course! Who do you take me for? Dare! I don't think I can drink 2 shots in one go anyway." Yunhyeong accepted the challenge.

"Hmm...make out with Junhoe." Hanbin dared.

"What?! NO!!" Junhoe strongly disagreed. "Ya! Hanbin-ah. That's not gonna happen." Yunhyeong also rejected.

Jinhwan only laughed at the thought of his friends utter disgust with each other.

"Aaah, that's not fair. Fine! Just a kiss on the cheeks." Hanbin whined and challenged again.

"Jinhwan-hyung, be my black knight, please. I don't want to kiss Junhoe. Please." Yunhyeong whined and pleaded cutely at Jinhwan who was still laughing.

"Ya, it's your challenge. It's just a kiss on the cheeks. You won't die. Do it!" Jinhwan winked at Hanbin in their little conspiracy.

"Hyung! Can I just drink it for him?" Junhoe offered.

"Oops! No. It's my challenge, I got to say the word. Now go, Yunhyeong-hyung. Kiss Junhoe." Hanbin insisted and started to shout 'kiss' with the two other guys.

"Kiss! Kiss!"

Junhoe shrunk in his shoulder and shut his eyes with a disgust expression on his face. Yunhyeong too made such expression which made the three spectators to laugh so hard while watching them. After a while, Yunhyeong pecked on Junhoe's cheek as fast as he could. The challenge made all of them burst out in laughter.

"Can we ban kissing for the next round? Oh my gosh. This is not right." Yunhyeong complained in his tipsy voice.

"Hyung, you started this, so it's up to us now." Bobby responded and got ready to spin the bottle again.

The bottle stopped at Jinhwan as the next target. Hanbin and Bobby gave a meaningful look to each other trying to agree with the test they will let him do.

"You can choose either of the two, hyung. Truth or dare?" Hanbin asked.

Jinhwan felt nervous. He knew that since it was Hanbin asking him, he will probably ask him about his true feelings about Junhoe if he picks Truth. If he picks dare, he was afraid that the younger will make him kiss Junhoe too.

On the other hand, Junhoe felt nervous too. But he hoped Jinhwan would pick truth instead of dare and Hanbin would ask him about them. He knew it was a little cheating on his part to make Jinhwan confess using this game. He didn't think Jinhwan will be able to kiss him either and just probably drink the shots.

Jinhwan took 3 deep breaths before speaking.

"No kissing please. I won't kiss any of you, so think of a dare that's worth it, Hanbin-ah. Dare!" Jinhwan said trying to sound cool although his heart was already beating fast.

"Fine, then I'll let Bobby think of your dare and you have to do it since it's his birthday." Hanbin said and put his head on Bobby's shoulder.

"Fair enough. It is impolite to reject the celebrant's request." Bobby said and patted Hanbin's thigh.

"Ugh! You guys are so annoying. Fine! Fine!" Jinhwan gave up.

"You're not allowed to drink the shot either, hyung. You're a heavy drinker. It would be unfair with us." Yunhyeong added.

"Why do I feel like everyone is ganging up on me? Haha! Fine!" Jinhwan said and laughed.

Junhoe just remained his smile while listening to them bicker.

"Hmm...I dare you to..." Bobby started and paused as if he's thinking carefully what to dare Jinhwan.

"Kiss..." Bobby slowly said. "Oh, come on." Jinhwan complained already.

"...the person on your right...on the lips." Bobby flashed him a teasing and evil smile after saying his dare.

Junhoe tensed when he heard it. He gripped on his knees tightly not letting anyone to notice it.

Jinhwan's heart raced and he felt so nervous. He gulped on the request and didn't know what to do.

"I told you, no kissing." He tried to defend himself.

"Why? Yunhyeong-hyung even dared us to make out." Hanbin said while laughing.

"You're a couple it's not a big deal." Jinhwan reasoned out.

"Junhoe is your best friend. You can just kiss him quick on the lips and forget about it tomorrow. It's not a big deal too." Bobby convinced him with his logic.

"Ya, hyung. I even kissed Junhoe on the cheeks. Come on!" Yunhyeong added the gang.

"I can't believe all of you." Jinhwan said in his smile and shook his head in disbelief.

"Y-you don't have to do it, hyung." Junhoe butted in. Like Jinhwan, his heart was also pounding so hard. He wasn't expecting Jinhwan to do the dare either. He knew his best friend. No one can convince him when he said no, it is always a no.

Jinhwan looked at Junhoe in the eyes. This time, Junhoe couldn't read what was in his best friend's mind. So, he took the initiative.

He raised his hand before speaking up. "I'll be the blank knight for you. Don't force yourself." Junhoe smiled at him full of sincerity.

Jinhwan's heart skipped a beat. It was the first time Junhoe volunteered being a black knight for him. He saw Junhoe was about to reach for the shot glass when he grabbed his left arm.

Junhoe stopped when he felt Jinhwan's hand on his arm. His half body was already leaning forward and his other hand already grabbed the shot glass. He turned his head to face Jinhwan and waited for what he wanted to say. But his eyes slowly broadened, and his heart almost exploded when he saw Jinhwan's face coming closer to him.

They were still in an awkward position when Jinhwan leaned forward and closed his eyes as he felt his lips touched Junhoe's soft plump lips. His grip on Junhoe's arm tightened when he finally felt his best friend's cold lips. His heart was beating so fast, but he couldn't deny, he felt something flying inside his stomach.

Jinhwan-hyung...kissed me. Junhoe could only think in his head at the moment as their lips finally met. 


	13. Vindicate

Junhoe opened his eyes and his gaze met the white ceiling. He felt like having no sleep at all. He slowly raised his left hand and his fingers gently brushed his lips. His heart fluttered as the memory of last night came to his mind. His temperature suddenly went up and his face felt warm. He could still feel Jinhwan's soft and wet lips on his. It made him bit his lower lip. His hand grabbed the pillow next to him and cover it to his face. It's too early for him to feel these kinds of emotions. Though, the smile didn't leave his face even under his pillow, he helped himself up.

He shook his head and made a straight face, only to find himself smiling again. He cleared his throat to stop his lips to curve upward. He looked like an idiot now smiling over little thing that happened last night.

It was just because of the dare, Junhoe. Get hold of yourself. He reminded himself in his thought.

His right hand then touched his chest.

"But this thing couldn't stop from beating so fast." He softly said.

After calming his heart, he decided to go out the room. Silence was the only thing that welcomed him. Yunhyeong probably went home already since it's Saturday and they have no class.

He also thought that Jinhwan must be sleeping still because he's also a little drunk last night. They had a blast, that was for sure. After the kissing game, they still went for another round of drinking game which ended up in butt spanking again. They lost count of the beers they had drank. Hanbin was wasted and almost Yunhyeong too. The three of them took care of the two guys when they finished their drinks.

He opened a cup of ramen from their food cabinet and put hot water in it. While waiting, he was playing with his chopsticks and his mind wandered back to last night again. Aish. The little voice in his head scolded him. He finished his ramen and planned to go to the lawn at the back of their dorm where they usually hang out to divert his thought.

Since there were not a lot of students at the moment, he spread the blanket on the grass and put his things down. He got his big notebook, and his pencil case. It wasn't that hot too and he settled in a more shady area. He started to write poems and draw some sketches. He got absorbed by his thing immediately. His thoughts now are nowhere thinking about the kiss last night. He planked on the blanket and let his arms support his upper body from the ground while writing and drawing. He sometimes would wiggle his feet in the air like a child enjoying his coloring book.

Jinhwan woke up in an empty dorm. His two friends weren't in the house. He knew Yunhyeong already went home since it's his weekend schedule. But, he was wondering where Junhoe was. Though, he's a little relieved when he didn't see Junhoe around. After what happened last night, he was afraid he would act awkward again and wouldn't know what to do. He went to the kitchen and he smelled someone ate ramen, so he it must be Junhoe. His best friend loves to eat ramen all the time.

He also craved for ramen and decided to have one. After eating, he decided to take a shower to refresh himself. The water was dropping at him as he just stood there. The memory of last night came back to his thought again as well. His hand unconsciously reached for his lips. His lips slowly formed a smile and his heart fluttered too.

"I shouldn't feel this if I really don't like him, right?" He asked himself.

"You shouldn't be like this if I don't like him...more than just a friend." He said while rubbing his chest. It was pounding hard again that made his breathing slowed down.

He raised his head up to meet the splashing water with his face. He brushed his hair using his hand before looking down again. He finished off his shower and went straight to the mirror. He wiped the foggy mirror using his hand and his eyes locked in his reflection.

"Kim Jinhwan, stop being a coward. Go get your best friend." He firmly nodded and smiled at himself.

After he was done with himself, he decided to look for Junhoe. He texted it and almost immediately replied saying he's at the lawn. So, he went there directly with one goal in his mind. 

His walk suddenly slowed down when he saw Junhoe's back from the ground. His position looked so cute from afar. He's like a child enjoying picnic and the sun. He was guessing his best friend was writing since he saw the pen from the side of his head when he tilted it back and forth. The extended arm also told him that he was writing.

He put his hands in his pocket and slowly approached his best friend. But instead of disturbing him, he went straight in front of him and went down to copy his position. He laid on the ground with his chest and support hi head with arm. Junhoe raised his head and their eyes locked.

Jinhwan gave him a sweet morning smile as a greeting. That smile made Junhoe's heart pound hard again. He was quick to look away and fixed his eyes on the notebook again, which made Jinhwan smiled even more looking closely at how cute Junhoe was when flustered. Jinhwan also saw how red Junhoe's ears were and he found them cute too.

"You're too early to work. You don't even look like you have a hangover." Jinhwan teased naturally.

"I-I just want fresh air." Junhoe answered while stuttering and couldn't look at Jinhwan. They were just too close.

Both of them were planking on the ground with heads facing each other. They looked like a cute couple on their morning date already.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Jinhwan bravely asked him although he knew it will make Junhoe feel awkward.

"H-huh? H-hmm...Yeah. I-I'm fine." Junhoe shut his eyes secretly wanting to scold himself for stuttering.

He didn't expect to talk to his best friend this early in the morning with their matching position on the ground and heads just literally inches away. His heart was beating fast in his chest already.

Junhoe pretended to draw something again on his blank page from his notebook. Jinhwan continued to tease him.

"Really? Aren't you going to ask me?" He smiled widely and lowered down his on the ground with his arm supporting it. He's watching the random sketches Junhoe was making.

He noticed Junhoe stopped for a second before continuing again.

"H-how's your sleep last night?" Junhoe asked as he said.

"I sleep very well. I had a sweet dream." He said. He did really sleep well last night, in fact he was smiling when he closed his eyes, remembering the sweet kiss he shared with his best friend.

"Oh, that's good." Junhoe responded still confused about what Jinhwan was trying to say so, he still didn't look at him.

"Aren't you curious about my dream?" He continued to tease.

Junhoe finally dropped his pen and his palm laying straight on his notebook. Their eyes met and their gazed locked. Junhoe felt his heart skipped a beat when he saw how wide Jinhwan's smile. His best friend also looked cute with his chin supporting his head to straight up look at him too.

"What is your dream about?" Junhoe sincerely asked. This time, he ready himself for Jinhwan's next words.

"I finally kissed someone." Jinhwan said without breaking their gazes.

Junhoe's heart started to beat so fast – faster than it already was. He knew he was talking about 'that' kiss.

"I didn't expect my first kiss like that, but it was special...because I did it with my best friend. It made me realize so many things." Jinhwan continued giving his best friend meaningful look and his sweetest smile.

Junhoe could feel his heart rallying in his chest already and his face started to feel warm. He prayed he wasn't blushing because he would be embarrassed.

Jinhwan thought his sudden confession made Junhoe speechless and his red cheeks were another sign that his best friend was totally flustered, so he continued.

"I realize that I wanted to do it a long time ago. That every time I look at those lips, it only makes me want to kiss it. I thought I haven't experienced love yet. But I realize, I am already having the love I need in front of me. I am just enjoying it too much that I didn't notice it. That love is unconditional. That love isn't asking for anything in return. The love that is silent, but pure and geniune." Jinhwan finally confessed. He could also feel his face blushing, but he didn't care anymore. The important thing right now is telling Junhoe what he really feels.

"H-hyung..." Junhoe called. He feels like his heart is about to explode right now. He can't believe what he is hearing.

"I like you too, Junhoe-ya... No, I...love you too." Jinhwan revealed.

He saw Junhoe's happy and confused look which made him laugh a little and explain himself.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I heard what you said that night to Chaeyoung."

Junhoe's jaw dropped a little when he heard it.

"So, you really did wait for me backstage?" He asked.

"Yes." Jinhwan lifted his head and match Junhoe's head level.

"You...heard everything?" His best friend asked again.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. But, when I was about to come in, I heard you two talking. I couldn't turn away and ended up hearing everything." Jinhwan gave him a guilty and apologetic smile.

Junhoe just shook his head and smiled. Everything that happened for the last weeks made sense to him now.

"That's why you—" He was interrupted by Jinhwan.

"Yes. I was shocked to hear that. So, I needed to think and take all of it in. I'm sorry." Jinhwan shrugged his shoulder cutely.

"It doesn't matter now. Can you tell me now, who's the person you love?" Junhoe requested. He wanted to hear it again now that his best friend confessed to him.

"You heard it already. Don't pretend like you did not." Jinhwan whined.

"I want to hear it again, hyung. Please." Junhoe pleaded in his cute voice which made Jinhwan laugh.

"Then, do an aegyo first before I say it." Jinhwan challenged and then laughed.

"Ugh! You know I don't do that. Fine, I already heard it. You don't need to repeat that if you don't want." Junhoe said in his sulking tone, and lifted his body using his hand. As he was straightening back his body to sit, he was surprised when Jinhwan said it again.

"I love you, Junhoe-ya!" His heart and stomach churned.

He looked at Jinhwan and smiled widely. He's now sitting straight on the ground while Jinhwan is also retrieving his body from the ground to sit up straight fronting him.

"Happy now?" Jinhwan asked.

"Does it mean I'm your..." Junhoe felt awkward and shy to continue the next word.

"Yes. You're my best friend, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan teased and Junhoe's reaction made him burst out in laughter.

"Hyung! I know we're still best friend but since we said we love each other that means—" Junhoe said almost not breathing but interrupted when he felt Jinhwan's lips against him.

Jinhwan pecked at him quickly to shut his loud best friend. He beamed when he saw Junhoe flustered again. It was already the nth time this morning and he was liking doing that to him now.

Junhoe's lips slightly parted after their quick kiss. His head turned around in panic checking the people around them. There were 5-7 students in a distance but busy with their own things.

"Hyung. There are people in here." Junhoe cutely warned him.

"I can kiss my boyfriend anywhere and anytime I want." Jinhwan poked him at the nose while saying it and he stood up.

"Y-y-your w-what?" Junhoe couldn't believe what he just heard. His heart was not taking it anymore. It was already too much for him. He's in bliss and in cloud nine right now.

"Come on. I don't want to spend my first date on the ground." Jinhwan teasingly smiled and started to casually walk away slowly.

Junhoe's eye widened in shock again. He stood up and gathered his things immediately and grabbed the blanket without folding it and ran in panic towards Jinhwan.

"You said, I'm your what?" Junhoe asked in Jinhwan's back again before he matched the latter's pace.

"Don't make me repeat myself, Koo Junhoe." Jinhwan answered but still beaming.

"Hyung! That's not fair. I want to hear it again." Junhoe whined cutely while clumsily dropping his pencil case and hurriedly got it.

Jinhwan's heart felt like exploding already. He's in pure bliss too and looking at how excitedly clumsy his best friend is, makes his heart even flutter.

"Ugh, you're being loud again, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan pretended to be irritated while they still walk their way back to the dorm.

"Then maybe you could shut me up again." Junhoe teased and slightly laughed.

Jinhwan suddenly stopped. Junhoe was surprised when he walked more than two steps from Jinhwan, so he went back to his side and looked at him confused.

He saw Jinhwan's face a little annoyed. Did he just piss his best friend again?

"H-hyung, I-I was just joking. I'm sorry." He suddenly apologized and got nervous thinking he ruined Jinhwan's mood again.

"Pftt---- HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jinhwan burst out in laughter. He could really fluster Junhoe when he wants too. His best friend is just so whipped for him.

"Hyung! You scared me!" Junhoe cutely whined.

After a few more seconds of laughing, Jinhwan calmed himself and looked at Junhoe.

He reached out his left hand and opened his palm waiting for something.

"Will you go on a date with me, Koo Junhoe?" He then asked.

Junhoe beamed and felt like flying. He grabbed Jinhwan's hand and intertwined their fingers together. He looked at it with so much pride and happiness in his heart.

"Let's go, hyung." He answered and they both went up to the dorm with hands holding each other.

\--

They decided to go to their favorite café first – Platte. They both agreed to tell their closest friends about them because they didn't want to hide it either. They want to be as free and careless about people's thought about them. They're too comfortable with each other being best friends so hiding their dating status would mean them rendezvous more often, and they didn't want that. They want to do whatever they want in public.

After eating in Platte and some congratulations from Seiyeon, they went to their favorite bookstore next. They bought another set of books to read before visiting Yunhyeong's bbq restaurant to eat their late lunch.

"Woah! I didn't know you too are dating behind my back. This is betrayal!" Yunhyeong exclaimed when Jinhwan told him about them.

"Don't overreact. You're literally the first person who knew about us. I didn't even tell Hanbin yet." Jinhwan explained.

"Well, technically he's the second one since we just told Seiyeon noona earlier." Junhoe revealed.

"Ya! Koo Junhoe!" Jinhwan patted his boyfriend on his arm which made him laugh.

"You told her first before me?! I'm cancelling both of you." Yunhyeong sulked.

"Oh, come on. Her shop is on our way going here. So, in chronological order, she will probably be the first one we will talk about it." Jinhwan defended.

"Hyung, don't be mad. That's why we're here instead of going out and spend our first date alone." Junhoe redeemed himself.

"Ugh, fine. I'm so happy for you guys. Come here, I'll give you my congratulatory kiss." Yunhyeong said and spread his arms like ready to hug and kiss them.

"Oh my god, hyung. NO! I already had a nightmare last night because of your kiss." Junhoe said trying to sound disgusted.

All of them shared their lovely lunch together full of laughter and lame jokes. After spending their lunch with Yunhyeong, they called Double B to tell them the good news. The couple was so happy for them and confessing everything they conspired behind the, including the Lotte World double date. All of them were laughing and congratulation the new couple. They were already setting double dates again and other activities for couples.

"Hyung, do you want to go to Namsan Tower?" Junhoe asked after their phone call with Double B.

"Why? Do you want to go there?" Jinhwan asked.

"Yes. You know, I've always wanted to bring you there and put our own love lock. I couldn't do it before because it wasn't a best friend thing to do. But now that you're my...boyfriend, I can finally bring you there." Junhoe explained and flashed a smile.

Jinhwan's heart warmed with Junhoe's words. He didn't know Junhoe can be this sweet and romantic considering both of them had no dating experience before.

"Yeah, sure. It's a perfect time to go there since it's our first official day." He agreed.

They bought a lock on their way there and it was already late afternoon when they hit the top of the tower. As expected, there's a lot of couples and tourist on the famous tower. They find their spot, and both put their locks with their initials – KJH.

Junhoe closed his eyes and wished for both of them. Jinhwan smiled when he saw how serious Junhoe was with their relationship already he felt like the luckiest man on that tower. His heart couldn't contain the happiness he is feeling right now. He slid his hand and hold Junhoe's hand which made the latter to open his eyes and looked at him. He smiled and squeezed Junhoe's hand before they both went down.

"Where do you want to go for dinner?" Junhoe asked, still hands holding Jinhwan's.

"Let's just go home and eat there." Jinhwan suggested so they straight went home.

They had take-outs on their way home and some cans of beer to celebrate their first day to themselves. After dinner, they shared drinks and serious talks. It lasted for an hour before they decided to rest.

Junhoe was in his room but couldn't sleep. He walked back and forth before decided to knock on Jinhwan's room.

"Junhoe-ya, why?" Jinhwan asked when he opened the door and saw Junhoe in his pajama standing in front of him.

"C-can I sleep here?" Junhoe shyly said.

"Why are you even asking? Of course, come in." Jinhwan invited him inside.

They both awkwardly sat on the bed and remained silent for a while.

"Oookay! Time to rest. Come on." Jinhwan took the initiative to talk and climbed on his bed.

He tapped the space beside him and called Junhoe who was also obviously being awkward.

Junhoe slowly laid beside him. He could feel his heart beating fast but happy. He felt Junhoe was a little tensed, so he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and placed it under his head to make it his pillow. He moved closer to him and wrapped his arm on Junhoe's abdomen.

"Relax, Junhoe-ya. Just sleep." He said in his sleepy tone.

"O-oh? Ah, yeah." Junhoe awkwardly answered.

Jinhwan could feel Junhoe's loud heartbeat. His boyfriend was obviously nervous lying beside him.

"I can actually hear your heart beating, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan teased.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I don't know why I'm a little nervous." Junhoe answered.

Jinhwan raised his head and looked at Junhoe.

"Breathe..." Jinhwan instructed and Junhoe followed him. He took 3 deep breaths and his heart slowly calmed down.

"You're so cute, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said in his smile and buried his head again on Junhoe's arm and wrapped his hand again.

"Hyung..." Junhoe called. "Hmm?" Jinhwan replied while eyes already closed.

"Thank you." His boyfriend said.

"Thank you, too for loving your best friend. Let's take this slow and enjoy each day together." Jinhwan answered with his low, soft voice.

"I love you not because you're my best friend. I love you because you're Kim Jinhwan. I want you to remember that." Junhoe said and planted a kiss on Jinhwan's head.

Jinhwan smiled with the words from Junhoe. It felt more special since he's listening to him while ears close to Junhoe's heart. 

"I love you, too Koo Junhoe." He replied and they both wandered in their sweet dream land together.

The End. 


End file.
